


Hiccup's harem.

by Puffin777



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Consensual Sex, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon & Human Relationships, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Hyper genitals, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffin777/pseuds/Puffin777
Summary: Summary: A work that I couldn't post on fanfiction (not due to site rules, but rather family restrictions) so I'm posting it here instead. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup is settling into the relaxing (stressful) job of governing over the villagers after HTTYD 2. He seeks help from Gothi only to end up on a short detour to a life changing stone.  
(Human Hiccup or dragon Toothless)/(female dragon(feral or anthro) or female human). Hyper proportions for Toothless, slight draconic traits for Hiccup.  
Please note this is posted with fanfiction-style notes so A/N (author's notes) are here.  
Hiccup's Harem. Description: N.B: SEXUAL SCENES. (Human Hiccup or dragon Toothless)/(female dragon(feral or anthro) or female human). Hyper proportions for Toothless, slight draconic traits for Hiccup (No straight-up gay sex; I’ve already seen too much of that already, let’s do something different, perhaps some male on herm scenes though). How to Train Your Dragon - Rated: M

**Chapter 1:**

  
Hiccup was already wide awake in preparation for his chiefly duties; with Stoick gone, all of the villagers were pestering him to solve their problems. The stress of dealing with all the people making him fix the smallest affairs was really getting to him. It was even worse how villagers would come in, looking extremely worried, only to tell him that their problem was a leaky roof.

  
He had some problems of his own after all. His father had died, for crying out loud.

  
He decided he could get some rest in Gothi’s hut; explaining his absence as listening to prophecy, or something mystical like that. He got off his seat; something he had used to revere and respect, but now seemed like an epicentre for his pains, and proceeded towards Gothi.

  
He entered the hut with a sigh, thankful to be in a ‘safe place’. Gothi gave him a silent greeting as he sat down. He responded with his own greeting, before some small talk to ease the loneliness of the elder. She wrote down her answers on a sand tray in front of her until something caught her eye. Hiccup was intrigued; watching with curiosity as Gothi described the problem she had found;

  
“Your leg, is it still hurting?”

  
Hiccup winced at the reminder but decided to down-play his secret agony.

  
“No, it’s fine; not as good as a normal leg, but good enough.”

  
Gothi was definitely not convinced; Hiccup had clearly shown some dismay, therefore hidden pain, when she talked about his prosthetic. She then had a memory come to her; a legend of a stone that could heal all ails in return for humanity. She took the chance to inform Hiccup of this revolutionary information; writing frantically with hope for the boy she had felt such pity for.

  
Hiccup couldn’t quite believe what Gothi was writing; even while reading it out loud and without any of Gothi’s strikes to say he was wrong; “there is a special stone; black with blue glowing splotches, on the land of the Nest.”

  
He had to confirm this information; particularly one bit which seemed unlikely; “How would you know it’s at the nest? I haven’t seen anything suggesting that something like that happened.”

  
Gothi felt a shudder as horrid memories came back to her. She recollected herself and wrote down the necessary facts; “many, many people have been taken by the dragons into that den. no human has ever been found; even though the queen there does not like eating humans. It is the only possible location I can think of with such coincidental properties.”

  
Hiccup was still not entirely convinced, but Gothi was wise, and he knew better than to question the presumable hundreds of hours of thought put into confirming this idea.

  
He decided he would follow this trail and see where it led him; “I’ll go then, Gothi. I’ll… go to the Nest and hopefully I can reclaim my proper human limb.”  
He normally wasn’t this sure, but the smallest chance to reclaim his taken limb was too good to pass up. He also hoped to help Toothless; since such healing powers could probably heal Toothless’ tail as well.

  
He gave a quick thanks before racing off to find Toothless; his armour both being a source of jingling metal ends and an enabler for his quick getaway.  
Toothless looked surprised to see his rider as he entered; excitedly. Hiccup’s words soon proved why; “TOOTHLESS! Gothi found a way for me and you to reclaim our missing limbs!”

  
Toothless was astonished; he couldn’t believe what was going on, instead he stayed in silence for a while. But the happiness was contagious and eventually Toothless snapped out of his shock to prepare to fly.

  
Hiccup leapt on with casual grace before giving Toothless two pats to indicate that he was ready to go. Toothless obliged quickly; spreading his wings before leaping forward with simultaneous swoop to propel them to his cruising speed in a heartbeat.

  
Having gained enough speed to fly well, Toothless climbed up and waited for Hiccup’s knowledge of where to go; given by a point in the direction of the Nest.  
Toothless responded with a quick fit of astonishment in acknowledgement of the cruel dictator that had once ruled, but soon calmed with the knowledge that she was dead. He adjusted his course and soon they were flying above the low-lying clouds that marked the outskirts, before landing just outside the Nest.

  
The landing location had not been planned; there was another reason. Hiccup and Toothless were confused to see the ‘corpse’ of the Red Death still remaining there; even with the long time that such a carcass should have rotted away.

  
Their worst fears were realised when the monstrous creature started to move; small twitches showing signs of life, prompting the pair to take cover in the security of the rocky Nest.

  
Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief from atop Toothless; “Phew, bud. I think we narrowly missed that danger. Toothless gave a silent nod in agreement, before proceeding deeper into the Nest, slightly wary of possible dangers that might now lurk here.

  
Fortunately, they didn’t find any other unexpected hazard in the abandoned territory; letting Hiccup and Toothless calm down, in time for Hiccup to dismount for better manoeuvrability.

  
Eventually they reached the inner chambers; The dark space now not illuminated by the magma glow; thanks to the lack of continual cycling from the Red death.  
This, however, helped Hiccup to spot the soft glow of the stone coming from one of the balconies. He rushed over and picked it up, as he was accustomed to do with new things, but this turned out to be a mistake as the stone immediately began to work its magic:

  
Hiccup’s prosthetic leg was flung off, to be replaced with the remains of his leg finally growing back to the original. Soon he had a fully functional and perfect rendition of his leg.

  
His joy prevented him from noticing the stone take the humanity. Luckily, the magic had not been cast with malice in mind; and so, none of his additions caused him harm or detriment. The first thing to change was part of his mind; his language centres were loaded with the knowledge of dragon language before a sensor/transmitter was added to detect/broadcast telepathically.

  
Next, his throat changed; adding extra flexibility to his vocal cords to mimic dragon’s voice, before widening to allow the addition of flame outputs; which were soon followed by the developments of the flame-fuel producers in the upper chest.  
The affects crept downward through his chest; smoothing out the rough human features in the process. Before finally petering out at his groin; his package changing to a draconic appearance and a larger size.

  
Overall, the other affects were hard to spot; until Toothless came over and noticed something strange. He accidentally triggered the full realisation with his curiosity; “why is there another Night Fury’s scent around here? I only see Hiccup.”

  
Hiccup dropped the stone in fright, and it landed on Toothless’ paws. The dragon’s initial hurt and confusion was replaced with shocked happiness as he realised he felt two fins moving on his tail. He turned around to confirm this with his own eyes and completely missed Hiccup’s panic; “Wow! That stone worked far better than I thought it would.”

  
He then gave some experimental flexes before turning back; his look of absolute joy quickly dropping off his face as he saw Hiccup curled up on the floor; “Hiccup! Are you alright? Give me a sign boy!”

  
Hiccup could only give frightened testimony to his panic, “I can hear you speak, WHY CAN I HEAR YOU SPEAK?!”

  
Toothless wasn’t ready to console Hiccup for this strange emotional moment; he wasn’t a professional therapist, but he could hug.

  
And so that’s what he did; Hiccup’s rampant confusion dispersing slowly in favour of calm acceptance. They remained in such a manner until Hiccup was ready to speak on more complete thoughts; “I can’t believe it. I’ve only been able to hear your growls and roars before; now I can actually hear you speak.”

  
The possible revelations didn’t end there. As Toothless proved; “I can feel something different about your chest. I don’t think the changes stopped at your voice and hearing.”

  
Hiccup could only react in slow, shocked motion. He pulled down the front of his tunic and saw only black. He now panicked, tearing further to see the extent of the changes before an emphatic squeeze from Toothless prevented his exploration.

  
Toothless wasn’t sure how to deal with the realisation that his Hiccup had, in fact, completely changed. He saw the frantic movements of the boy and squeezed him, anxious for the emotional turmoil to stop; “Come on Hiccup. You may have changed, but you’ll always be my best friend.”

  
Stunned by the selfless assurance of Toothless, Hiccup finally relaxed fully; resolving to be calm about any other discoveries for Toothless’ sake.

  
While they were working out the subtleties of the change, the stone; still touching Hiccup, seized on Hiccup’s insecurities and gave him a small pulse. It was the lasting emotional effects of the sorcerer that created it; making it give Hiccup something to bolster his courage. Finally, it left them alone.

  
Hiccup, now that he was calm and Toothless was calm, decided to leave the cave again. Hiccup grabbed the curious stone before they exited the cramped confines of the Nest and came upon the clearing where the Vikings had set up their unfortunate siege so many years before.  
While the texture changed from hardened rock to the pebbles on the beach, Hiccup remembered why they had hurried inside in the first place; the Red Death. He let his eyes dart around; searching for any planned ambush. He was thankfully underwhelmed when he saw the dragon in the same position; still weakly flagging in the vain attempt to get up.

  
Fearing the massive beast very little, now that he knew she was helpless, Hiccup came closer to the agonized beast. He found quite an astonishing sight when he came close; he wanted to hate the beast, as he had for many years, but the sight of the thin, famished stomach and the torn, burnt skin only garnered pity in him.  
Toothless surprised him with a quick growl towards his own leader with no message; just hate, before turning to him. Hiccup didn’t harbour such resentment and even wanted to help the giant. He went further forwards, despite the increasing intensity of Toothless’ warnings, telling him to stop; lest he get flattened by a sudden movement.

  
Hiccup’s compassionate heart triumphed though, and he tuned out his friend’s cautions; as much as it pained him to do it, in preparation for touching the stone to the exposed flesh of the Red Death.

  
He finally made contact, and the stone discharged violently; consuming the dragon in bright light, before dispersing to show the Red Death’s complete form. The queen herself noticed the sudden absence of her crippling disabilities and stood up, before facing Hiccup.

  
Both the boy and the Night Fury were worried, to say the least; They expected the Red Death’s first reaction to be violence; using flame or crushing them outright. Instead, they were treated to an unbelievable sight; The great Red Death bowed, before uttering with respectful breath; “Thank you.”

  
There were a few minutes of silence as the sudden change in hierarchy settled. Eventually Hiccup took the compliment; “you’re welcome.”

  
Now that the Red Death knew that her comment had been accepted, she began to ask about her future; “So what do I do? Do you have use for a Red Death in your village?”

  
Toothless was suspicious. “Why would you change now?! You forced all of us to raid villages for your own amusement and now you repent?!”

  
The giant dragon took the criticism with unnatural calm, before giving her reply, “I’ve been alone for years, had time to consider my actions without the tinge of anger I got in the middle of my magma pool.”

  
Hiccup could feel the increased tension, but he was stuck with an indecision; He helped all dragons that came, helped them to acclimatize to the village. But the alpha was massive, far too big to fit comfortably into any accommodation. It would really help if she was smaller.

  
In response to this thought, the stone discharged into the bulk of the alpha; shrinking her down and changing her form into a curvaceous, tall female woman with various traits hinting at her draconic form; six eyes, scales in certain areas and wings.

  
Hiccup and Toothless were shocked; especially since the anthropomorphised dragon was naked. Hiccup quickly averted his eyes while Toothless; unaccustomed to human privacy, stared on in disbelief at the change.

  
The Red-Death-Morph was also surprised, looking down at her body with obvious surprise before turning back to Hiccup in preparation for confused comments.  
She saw instead Hiccup nervously turned away, causing her to fear that something had happened to him as well. She hurried over and hugged him closely.  
Hiccup was now in his own shy nature’s version of hell. Not only was the lady he had just seen basically completely unknown, but she was now pressing her breasts directly into his face. He panicked and attempted to wriggle away.

  
His plight was helped by the previous gift from the enchanted rock making its way to the surface; his upper body muscles strengthened allowing him to escape the unusual situation.

  
He cleared the close proximity and turned to Toothless; the dragon that now showed slight anger towards the Red Death; due to the negative impact she seemed to put on Hiccup.

  
Hiccup, to his credit, calmed the protective Night Fury in the midst of his traumatised state. Toothless let the vocal criticism fade to give Hiccup the opportunity to explain his actions.

  
Hiccup took his chance to explain his highly unlikely stance, “She didn’t harm me, I’m just shocked at the nudity of her. I guess that we need to transport her, do you mind?”  
Toothless was surprised, not by the idea that he would be transporting her, but rather that humans hesitated from seeing other humans naked, was that not natural for any animal? “Why are you surprised? It’s just another human without animal skin. I can’t imagine any dragon in a dragon becoming so estranged by genitals… Actually, I can; from my own experience.”

  
Hiccup was now unsure of what Toothless meant; “So other dragons are shocked by your body?”

  
Toothless was quick to correct, “No. They are shocked by my genital… quantity.”

  
Hiccup let the silence tell Toothless that he had no idea what Toothless was trying to express. Thankfully, the Red Death was being silent as she let the situation transpire.  
Toothless sighed. He was expecting the same reaction from other dragons to come from Hiccup “I have male parts, but also female parts. Please don’t cast me away.”  
Hiccup was far too emotionally attached to Toothless to push him away; “Toothless…”

  
Toothless, however, believed that this was when Hiccup shunned him; and so, he began an apology, “I’m sorry Hiccup, you never needed to know; we could have kept a normal relationship without you knowing that I’m a freak. But… I had too and now you’ll probably hate me forever.”

  
Hiccup tried again, “Toothless…”

  
Toothless started again, after a snort of depressed acceptance, “you’ll forever shun me, know me for the secret I kept hidden from you for so-”

  
He was cut off by a determined Hiccup, “Toothless, I do not hate you at all. In fact, I feel lucky; lucky to have such a… special dragon.”

  
Toothless took a moment to acknowledge those words before embracing Hiccup; crying tears of joy, “thank you Hiccup, you don’t know how much that means to me”  
The anthro Red Death was still in the midst of an emotional turmoil while watching the spectacle. Hiccup had been traumatised by her hug, a bad affect that surely would get her abandoned; she thought.

  
She then learned that Hiccup forgave her; causing her to gasp slightly with the realisation that Hiccup did still care enough about her to get over her mistakes. Finally, she got a glimpse of Hiccup’ empathy as he reassured Toothless that his freyjathorism (combination of Freyja and Thor like Hermes and Aphrodite in hermaphrodite) wouldn’t affect their relationship.

  
She had a glimpse into such deep emotion; an extent she hadn’t seen before due to her ignorance of all of the dragons under her command.

  
She accidentally shifted back to her Red death form for a short time; gaining snarls of anger from Toothless forcing her to shift back quickly before other action was taken.  
Again, she was impressed at how deep the bond was between these two and resolved that this was the target for her relationship with Hiccup.

  
Hiccup himself was wary of the shift back; it meant she still had that form and could turn back in the village. But, she had done no harm to him or Toothless while in that form; so, there was no intention of harm to them.

  
He gave a quick sigh at the unforeseen responsibility of keeping a Red Death passive enough to stay in the village.

  
Now that the Red Death was remaining in anthro form, Hiccup mounted Toothless before blindly offering her a hand to help her get up; due to his continued embarrassment of her curvy, naked body. She took the hand and pulled herself up onto Toothless, before Hiccup told Toothless to “go”.

  
Toothless relaxed as he resumed one of his favourite activities; flying was an integral part of Night Furies since their creation.

  
They soon found themselves back at Berk, having to sneak back into Hiccup’s house to prevent unwanted attention to their passenger; Toothless was in charge of the stealth aspect and he excelled. Hiccup gave the Night Fury some praise which was accepted with croons of pleasure; “No need to thank me, I love you Hiccup”

  
Having a new understanding of his partner’s true sexual identity, Hiccup was taken aback slightly; although he soon accepted the comment for what it was; ‘it wasn’t his fault and he’s done so much for you. There is no need to cast him aside due to a simple quirk of sexual anatomy’ he then responded with words; “I love you too Toothless.”  
The Night Fury smiled before acknowledging the newest resident of the house; “So, what are we going to do with her; She’s not going to be accepted anytime soon, with her clearly draconic traits.”

  
Hiccup thought on this and came up with the simplest solution; it was intensely embarrassing, but the only solution he knew was safe for her; “She can sleep on my bed.”  
Toothless was wary of the proximity of Hiccup to her; “Can’t she sleep in Stoick’s bed?”

  
Hiccup declined quickly, allowing a little bit of sadness to seep in as he gave the fate of his father’s bed; “we can’t, the bed was used to hold his body as we ignited it; sending his body for Valhalla.”

  
Toothless nodded in acceptance; initially planning to ask about the funeral rites but stopped as he felt the sadness that came with the returning acceptance of his father’s death. Instead he gave a more beneficial offer in terms of his relationship to Hiccup; “I’ll allow her to sleep with you, as long as I get to sleep with you as well.

  
Hiccup gave a small laugh, the statement she had proposed was unnecessary; of course, he would allow Toothless to sleep with him if he wanted. He gave his acceptance and wandered over to his bed; Night was coming, and he was finally able to relax without worrying about the villager’s complaints.

  
Toothless came as well, causing the Red Death to follow them into their bedroom.

As Hiccup was about to lie down, he wondered about Toothless’ confessions, “so how come I’ve never seen any of your genitalia before? All I see is four slits.”

  
Toothless’ anxiety surged as he contemplated how he would explain this to his dearest friend, “You can already see my… anus and… vagina… the other ‘parts’ are inside”

  
The simple muttering, naming of his genitals obviously disturbed Toothless, and he remained quiet for quite a bit. Hiccup though was still in the mood to know more; his love and curiosity melding to make him want to know more about his friend, “That’s… fascinating; they look fine Toothless, please don’t think that you’re a freak because of their presence. Also, what do your *ahem* ‘parts’ look like?”

  
This struck at the heart of the issue; Toothless was, up to this point, showing Hiccup things that had already been exposed. This was something far more different; Hiccup had never seen those such sexual organs on display.

  
He felt almost no regret to the action though; there friendship had always cast aside any barriers and, with Hiccup’s acceptance of his strange combination of genetics, he reasoned this would be no different. He pondered for a moment before responding; “I can show you if you want to see.”

  
Hiccup was paralysed for a moment; this had been what he’d been waiting for, but at the same time he was very nervous at the thought of seeing another person’s genitals; the same feeling when he had seen the Red Death in anthro form. Finally, he relented; knowing that. “sure, show me.”

  
He neglected to say anything to do with genitals as an instinctive withdrawal of his desire to commit; he had never has such a sexual event happen to him, the closest thing he had was the occasional flirting from Astrid, which had escalated in intensity, but still not far enough for them to see each other without anything less than full clothing.  
The sentence had been spoken though, and Toothless responded by dropping his genitals out of their slit; a pair of testicles; each the size of footballs while a tapering shaft poked out of its sheath due to the sudden attention; already two feet long and still growing.

  
This sight broke Hiccup’s resolve extremely quickly as he fainted temporarily. The Red Death; who had stayed in the doorway to watch the scene, was similarly affected; frozen in place at the sight of Toothless’ unbelievably large male genitalia.

  
Toothless himself was actually in no real conviction to gloat about his virility. Instead, he picked up Hiccup and laid him down on the bed before lying down beside him; leaving the Red Death a small area on which to lie; separated from the boy she was trying to gain the affections of by the Night Fury’s bulk; specifically his back as he spooned Hiccup within his feral form’s massive size.

  
The Red Death took this area, although she could definitely see the message shown by Toothless’ behaviour; ‘you aren’t entirely welcome yet, I don’t trust that you will not hurt Hiccup.’

  
She laid beside Toothless’ form before drifting off to sleep.

  
Another pair of blue eyes looked through the doorframe as the Red Death lay down. Astrid could barely believe her eyes as she saw this unlikely person sleeping, naked, in Hiccup’s bed. Thankfully She couldn’t see any of the genitals themselves; since their owners were pointed away from her.

  
Nevertheless, this was one mystery which she had to find out more about.

  
<


	2. Going to berserkers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve now incorporated editing changes designed to make this easier to read on Archive of our own, including double spacing between paragraphs.  
I’m being realistic with the plot; Hiccup will take a while to acknowledge that he is a leader of his harem. Also, STORY! Because I’m a story writer at heart, not an erotica writer. But, you can get your sex (this one may take a while; as aforementioned, Hiccup takes a while) and your kinky stuff while I do this.  
I hope you enjoy. :)  
End A/N

Hiccup woke up in the morning; hot from the intense heat emanating from Toothless. He sat up quickly to get his body into the cooler air of his room before attempting to get out of his bed. Due to the large presence of Toothless blocking him from exiting in the usual fashion, Hiccup tried to go down off the bottom of the bed.

He wasn’t looking at where his feet were going and tripped over Toothless’ penis, landing on his football-sized testicles which were embarrassingly soft and absorbed Hiccup’s fall. Hiccup got up again in a frenzied rush; intensely aware of where he was.

His embarrassment was only intensified when Toothless gave a throaty moan from the stimulation. Hiccup tried again to exit the bed, thankfully this time far more successful, but the initial, humiliating failure haunted him.

Then he went downstairs into the dining room, hoping to get away from the lewd scene he had encountered in his bedroom. He recovered from his panic; heavy breathing calming, before sitting down to have breakfast.

After picking up his chicken leg he was interrupted by an intense knocking on the door; Astrid, by the sounds of it. He put down his meal and walked slowly to the door; where he was surprised by Astrid barging into the room.

Hiccup, as new chief of the village, thought immediately that something had gone wrong. His preparation for the bad news was broken as Astrid commented on something far more personal and sinister, “Hiccup, would you care to explain to me why you have a massive girl in your bed? Are you trying to leave me?”

Hiccup was shocked that she had seen him with the Anthro Red Death, but nevertheless acknowledged that her aim was probably to see if he was in a relationship, not about who the girl was, “She’s a survivor I found yesterday, while out flying. Her unusual size is something different, but I’m not currently romantically engaged with her, if that’s what you mean.”

Astrid still held a bit of suspicion; that Hiccup was lying to her and they had planned an affair, but her sudden appearance seemed to suggest that Hiccup’s story was truthful. She did still have to make sure that Hiccup was indeed still in love with her; so she pulled down the front of her top; exposing her nipples to Hiccup.

His reaction was enough for her to know that he still had a crush on her. She let her top reset with a smile, although Hiccup seemed to know her plans, “Really Astrid? You can check my love for you in other ways, apart from flashing me. That’s for the next level in the relationship”

Astrid didn’t believe this, “and we’re not at that stage in the relationship already?”

Hiccup sighed. She was correct; they were most definitely that close, although he still hadn’t thought about doing that with her yet, “Forget it, I’m surrounded by lewd people. Just let me go and reimburse my contracts of peace with the berserkers; at least that should be professional.

“well, if you’re going to go over and negotiate with the berserkers you need a strong companion to help. I’m going with you.”

Hiccup was ever more distrustful of these strange advances, but he couldn’t deny that he needed Astrid in case things got rough, “sure, a little less of the emphasis would be nice, but you can come. I definitely need the help.”

Astrid was extremely pleased that she had arranged for herself to accompany Hiccup and prepared to get Stormfly ready, “Well, thank you. I’ll see you soon, after you get Toothless.”

Again, Hiccup had to judge this question, due to his unfortunate face-to-crotch introduction earlier.

He settled that he still had no reason to distrust Toothless and went to wake him up. He came into the room and hesitated again, still unsure how to deal with Toothless while the memories of his monstrous genitals ran through his mind. He pushed them aside, gradually getting fully used to the idea that Toothless’ genitals were fine.

Then he finally took the next step and woke Toothless with a rough pat to his shoulder; waiting for his response until Toothless opened his eyes and then fixed them on Hiccup, smiling wide. Hiccup was thankful to have received this response and replaced his waking pats with sensual strokes. Toothless groaned in pleasure, a sound that had Hiccup recalling his morning.

He couldn’t get away from this, could he?

He was caught off guard and fell over backwards; Toothless immediately sensed something was wrong and jumped over the Anthro Red death, landing heavily on the floor beside Hiccup while leaning in for reassurance; a totally normal show of empathy that Toothless had done for Hiccup a thousand times. Although never with those hanging below him.

It may become his perpetual nightmare. How could he live with Toothless knowing that he would never quite accept his appearance; did he or didn’t he? Why couldn’t he move on? Why was he PUSHING TOOTHLESS AWAY?! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?!

Calm, Hiccup, calm down.

“Sorry Toothless, just got a bit surprised, *chuckles* I hope I didn’t make you feel bad.”

Toothless shook his head, and his body; including the… we’ve moved on from that, Hiccup; his mind reminded him. With the last reserves of immature shock gone he kept going.

“We’re going on a flight to the berserker isles; to re-negotiate the peace treaty. Astrid’s going to come with us as well; just so you know Toothless.”

Another voice, not from Hiccup or Toothless. “Can I come too? I can help protect you as well.”

Hiccup recognised the voice, and so turned too soon; getting an eyeful of the Anthro Red Death’s naked form. He’d barely adjusted to Toothless’ male parts and now he was ‘treated’ to a view of a female’s parts; the entire thing and not just the brief flash that Astrid had given him. He needed to get her clothed fast. Thankfully, Valka was still around, and now he could make use of her clothing, “Mum? I’m unsure how to phrase this, but could I have your undergarments?”

He got an appropriately confused response, “what could you possibly need that for?”

“I found someone stranded while flying yesterday, she doesn’t have any clothes to wear.”

“You should’ve said that! Ah, the poor thing. Sure, I’ll put them out my door soon.”

Hiccup waited for her to finally put them out and then picked up the undergarments with trepidation; keeping the foreign things at arm’s length as he went back into his room, ducking his head to avoid seeing the Red Death. He kept the undergarments at arm length, hoping that she would pick them up. She did, but then she spoke with confusion, “How am I supposed to put these on?”

Hiccup sighed in exasperation then moved around to the back of her so he could help, “just put the thing with two large pieces of fabric over your… uh… breasts and then put the straps behind you.”

She did as asked. Hiccup looked up to get the bra’s straps and was worried when he realised how small it was compared to her massive body; he had to get the straps fully extended to have a chance of fastening her giant bust into the bra. Eventually he managed, but it was unbelievably skimpy. He thought about giving it more cover and eventually left them both so he could make a garment.

On the way he saw Astrid; who was obviously unsure why he still wasn’t on Toothless, “Hiccup? I’m ready to go. What’s taking you so long?”

Hiccup had forgotten he was under time pressure and initially buckled under Astrid’s question, “Oh, Hi Astrid. I was going to go, but the survivor wanted some clothes so she could come too.”

Astrid raised an eyebrow; since when was a stranger allowed to accompany Hiccup? “Why is she going with you? I thought you kept recent visitors on the island.”

Hiccup shook his head, “not her, I’ve known her for a long time, you know her as well.”

“I don’t see anything familiar with her.”

“She’s the Red Death in human form, I don’t know how else to say it.”

Astrid was overcome with shock, then anger; how could this girl, this dragon girl get the attention of Hiccup?

Hiccup took advantage of her surprise and ran off towards the forge; where a great deal of leather was kept. Astrid tried to follow him and came in to see him cutting and putting together the leather. Having put aside her hatred of the ‘girl’ for a while, she was genuinely curious about the strange being, “So, how is she in human form? Was that a power we never knew about?”

Hiccup shrugged, “sort of, it’s not her powers specifically, but I found an object at the nest which allows me to do a range of things; transforming the Red Death was one of them.”

Astrid’s eyes widened, “Really? Wow. So you changed her then?”

Hiccup nodded slightly, responding in a timid yet assured manner “Yeah, it was pretty powerful.”

Meanwhile, Toothless was taking advantage of his alone time with the Red Death, “I hope you understand that, by staying on this island, you agree not to hurt anyone, especially Hiccup. If you do attempt to cause harm then I shouldn’t need to tell you that you will die.”

She was about to answer back, but Toothless remembered something else which he needed to remind her of; cutting her off, “if you think that changing into your feral form will protect you, you are very mistaken; I have defeated you once and I can do it again, far easier this time.”

The Red Death was scared by Toothless’ dead-serious attitude, but she hadn’t been trying to threaten Hiccup, “I was going to tell you that I have no intention of hurting anyone; I may have had the inclination to do so years ago, but not now.”

Toothless nodded, cautiously accepting her words. However, he still felt the need to reiterate that she was living on the island as a result of Toothless’ goodwill, “I trust you for now, but I will not forgive you again, if you make another mistake.”

Red Death nodded again; having already confirmed this fact for herself.

Hiccup had finished the upper portions of the Red Death’s garments; now he put them aside and began the lower pieces; trying not to think too hard about how he got the measurements. Then he spoke again, “So, are you absolutely sure that you’re ready? I still have a few things to do before I can go.”

Astrid wasn’t willing to let him go for a second, now that he was stuck in one place “I’m ready for a trip, but I don’t mind waiting. Tell me, is there anything else you can do with that stone? Anything interesting?”

Hiccup answered hesitantly, “Well, I can talk to dragons, which is nice. I can also change body parts, I managed to fix Toothless’ tail,”

“really? He would’ve loved that,”

“yeah, he did.” Hiccup finished, frantically putting together the last parts of the leather garment; close friends were acting weird, including her, and he was still adjusting; strange glimpses of lewd male behaviour and now lewd female behaviour. It was too much to accept on the spot; thankfully the village hadn’t had too many problems for him to fix or he would’ve had a nervous breakdown.

Finally, he finished the lower clothes; like the upper it was only meant to cover the most offensive places; it would still show a lot of skin, but at least he wouldn’t be blamed for her nudity. He was about to leave when Astrid stopped him with a curious question, “So, does it work on humans? Like if I asked for bigger breasts you could do that?”

Hiccup let the question run through his mind, before halting as soon as he realised what she had said at the end. He was overcome with embarrassment, but a part of him accepted that wish. He pushed the question out of his head and looked back to Astrid; only to see, to his horror, that her rack was expanding before his eyes; going from small grapefruit to small-melon-sized over a few moments. He was suffering the effects of intense shock; made even more severe when she started manipulating them to test their size and mass.

He ran out very quickly, almost forgetting about picking up the clothes in his rush.

Thankfully, he managed to get back to his house; with a placebic slamming of the door to assure him that lady-big-breasts; as his subconscious had so delicately named Astrid, would not be following him. Then he collected himself to walk back to his room; holding out the garments in front of him as though they would protect him from harm. He entered the room in this way, using the garments to obscure ‘those areas’ until he needed to pass them over. Toothless smirked at his timid display, “is there something wrong with breasts, Hiccup?”

Hiccup nodded fiercely; when such mammaries were the largest he’d seen in his life, yes, they were extremely scary. He watched as she put on the clothes; a sigh of relief after she’d put both of them on. Toothless, however wasn’t done yet; he had another thing for Hiccup to see, “I have them too, Hiccup”

Hiccup whipped around with a cry of; “you have what?!” before he realised that he should’ve dissuaded him from showing him those areas.

Too late.

Somewhat similar to the last time that Toothless had shown him ‘what was hanging’, Hiccup watched in petrified shock as Toothless grew grapefruit-sized breasts from his stomach; looking like udders as three pairs of them hung close to his male crotch; the breasts wrapping over Toothless’ still-erect penis.

Hiccup winced at the sight. It appealed, to an embarrassing extent, to his hormone driven mind; there was now one part of him that ached to engage Toothless sexually and it was messing with his mind. He forced himself to look away, to stop looking at the source of his romantic desires before he lost himself.

Toothless was annoyed, “don’t you think they look nice?”

Hiccup couldn’t lie, even if he knew the likely consequences of telling the truth, “Toothless, they… they look as nice as the rest of you, but I’m already struggling with this hormone-addled mind already.”

Toothless was mindful that Hiccup was careful about his behaviour, but he also didn’t think now was the time to stop; he had gained the respect of Hiccup and now he didn’t want it to be wasted, “Hiccup, I appreciate that you want your self-control, but there’s nothing wrong; You’re of age now, there’s no point in continuing to refuse the attention of those you love.”

His words were correct, he was allowed to take a wife at his edge, but he was mindful of other problems; he didn’t have the knowledge of what to do to a women, how to act and how to make them happy. He may have been good with his hands, but he was used to metal, not flesh, “It’s not about you, it’s about me; how am I supposed to know how to make you feel loved? How do I act around you? I don’t know. Anyway, we need to go to the berserkers; Astrid is already impatient.”

Toothless shrugged and made himself ready to go, afterwards turning back to Hiccup to speak, tinged with a slightly seductive tone, “Well, You and her should come along then. By the way, don’t worry about the sex education; I can give you that myself.”

The tone of his message make Hiccup instinctively worry about what Toothless meant by ‘giving him sexual education.’ But his current activity demanded he put aside that thought, walking out behind Toothless and in front of the Red Death. When they were outside, Toothless gestured for them both to get on his back, which they did, then he took off.

Astrid caught sight of Hiccup leaving and hurried to do the same; mounting Stormfly quickly before flying into the air behind him. Toothless was cruising at a sedate pace, allowing Stormfly to catch up easily. Hiccup looked over to the left to spot Stormfly as soon as a glint of blue gave away her position. He smiled and waved at the appearance of their consorts, to engrossed with flying to remember Astrid’s earlier teasing.

Stormfly had inherited quite a love for Hiccup, both from Astrid and Hiccup's constant generosity towards her; when he wasn't away exploring, he looked after Stormfly almost as much as Toothless. Astrid had been slightly lacking with dragon maintenance and Hiccup had been happy to fix that problem; washing, feeding and even flying her himself while Astrid was off training.

Now though, her affection towards Hiccup was outcompeted; Toothless had finally exposed himself to Hiccup for what he was, Astrid was against the strange new girl to try and get Hiccup for herself. She was left with the descision to either up her game or risk losing the kind Hiccup forever.

Around this time, Stormfly started climbing quickly; going over Hiccup as though she had encountered a strong headwind. But, as Hiccup looked up he saw a scene which suggested a different reason; Stormfly had spread her legs and opened up her vagina to Hiccup’s view. Hiccup responded in the only rational way; quickly averting his eyes and trying to concentrate on the course ahead.

His blush remained on his face; a feature clearly seen by Stormfly as she watched his reaction. Encouraged by this she started talking, “like what you see?”

Hiccup’s blushed intensified as he fought to control the effects of his hormonal surges; his mind was close to the breaking point already and it was fighting a losing battle.

Stormfly dived lower; coming closer and in front of Hiccup with the decreased altitude and speed. Her new position allowed her arousal’s liquids to splatter in Hiccup’s face; turning a visual situation into a haptic one, breaking Hiccup’s rational mind again as his horny side kept pushing suggestive ideas through his head.

Toothless was alerted to this teasing by the sight of Stormfly and the splashing of liquids on his own face, “Stormfly? That’s a little forward of you.”

She wasn’t quite sure what he meant, not knowing just how aroused she had become, “what do you mean? I’m just presenting myself; like you did to Hiccup yourself; as I’ve heard from Astrid”

Toothless felt momentary shame that he had been found in such a matter, before deciding to use the incriminating evidence against her, “But I haven’t been dripping all over him.”

Stormfly looked to her folds to see that Toothless was right, but their conversation was soon interrupted by a shout from Astrid, “There’s the island!”

End of Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of planned members of the harem, some of which I’m not sure how to implement, but I will.  
I have a suggestion about why Toothless’ male genitals are so large, but I’ll wait for confirmation before adding that part as lore. I also have a reason why the testicles are so soft and malleable (as opposed to a hardish set like a human’s) but that will also be up for you to decide whether you want it in the chapters or not.  
Remember Messaging me and giving reviews helps a lot! (Sorry for deleting previous works, including their reviews; I had no real choice at the time.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
Coming earlier than usual, thanks to an altered update schedule, keep in mind this isn’t permanent  
My style constantly changes; this time I’m hoping to learn off “TheLoneRebels 2.0” and craft a story around that. Keep in mind that this is a VERY slow learning process.  
Spoiler: I have almost no idea about the Race to the edge series. The references to it are guided by Arraia’s advice and wiki.  
End A/N

Toothless landed quite softly, hoping not to disturb Hiccup as his tightened grip suggested some distress. Stormfly landed soon after, crooning guiltily as she saw Hiccup’s strange, disconnected state and then came over as soon as Astrid had dismounted,

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

Hiccup didn’t really notice, mostly because his conscious mind had yet again retreated; a trait kept from his first meeting with Toothless. Stormfly realised, after a while, what had happened and took a few steps away with lingering thoughts of her unresolved mistake.

Astrid was still none the wiser about Stormfly’s relationship to Hiccup; she had assumed, as most dragon riders do, that her dragon was loyal only to her. She almost changed her mind when she saw Stormfly crooning over Hiccup but dismissed it. 

Instead of this suspicious thought, she preferred to silently accompany Toothless and Hiccup while staying dismounted from Stormfly; they kept guard of the pair from either side and parted any villagers that were in the way. Toothless was setting a slow pace, still unsure about how easily Hiccup would fall off. 

His attention to Hiccup allowed him to forget one important detail; his male and female parts were on full display throughout the village, getting cries of shock from the villagers, but not enough to snap him out of his constant attention. 

Every villager they passed, without exception due to the notoriety of the guest, caught sight of everything both Toothless and Stormfly had to offer in terms of sexuality; in fact a few of the assembled went off to warn Mala of the state of the dragons of their visitors (in this version, Mala rules the berserkers without Dagur). 

Thus, when the group of four reached the queen’s quarters, she was sitting on a table with the peace treaty on it and desperately keeping her eyes away from the Dragon’s underside. Thankfully, the dreadful silence that may have been coming, due to Hiccup’s absence from the conversation, never came as the smell of torches awakened Hiccup. 

Hiccup slowly recovered from his rest; noticing the unfamiliar tones of the darkened room before he finally saw Mala. The familiarity of this face immediately brought him back to reality as he dismounted Toothless to meet Mala respectfully.

For his perspective, Mala was acting strangely; she kept her eyes unnaturally fixed on his head and generally acted weirdly. He decided that this would be his first point; it might impact the treaty for all he knew. He sat down opposite the agitated queen and began speaking.

“Are you okay, Mala? Something seems to be on your mind.”

She blushed, unsure for a moment about how to answer his question, then decided that ignoring the state of his companions was probably the better choice.

“n-nothing, are we going to sign this treaty now? I would prefer that we do it as soon as possible; nicer to have the deal done and then moved on.” She returned respectfully.

Hiccup accepted this and was unwilling to bring attention to her previous behaviour so he began reading the terms quietly, doing his best to honour the sacred nature of such important deals while making sure that there wasn’t an unpleasant term that he may need to pick up on.

Meanwhile Mala was realising the hell she had put herself into; the terms took a long time to read and, for that period, she would have nothing else to distract her until he finished. 

Toothless was also giving her a suspecting glance, because of her proximity to Hiccup, which made ignoring his exhibitionism even harder. 

She attempted to obscure the view of Toothless behind Hiccup carefully, keeping her calm in the face of this challenge. Her sudden movement had an extremely undesirable effect, while Hiccup was still passing through the various conditions for the deal, Toothless realised something;

He realised he wasn’t closer to Hiccup.

Now, completely unknown to Hiccup, there was an extreme increase in the tension of the room; Toothless now occupied a large portion of Mala’s view, Astrid had finally noticed Toothless’ state and Stormfly was trying to join Toothless next to Hiccup.

Mala could also clearly see something else that wasn’t lewd; how Hiccup had grown up. He was now calmly doing chiefly duties and running his village extremely well. He deserved a good woman, perhaps she would be that one; then their islands would be connected by a peace treaty and marriage.

Finally, to the relief of all those watching, Hiccup finished reading and began commenting,

“I think this is very reasonable; I was expecting perhaps a certain fine for this, but you seem to be honestly willing to emphasize cooperation. Thank you, I’ll agree to sign it.”

Then he did as he said, Mala still being uncharacteristically attentive as she watched every letter of Hiccup’s immaculate signature being written. Then he turned the paper around so that she could keep it in safety.

She took it daintily, thankful for the return to normal affairs and then slid it to one side. Hiccup noticed this and assumed, correctly, she wanted to talk,

“Anything else to discuss? I haven’t been here in… a long time, so I assume that some things have happened while I was gone.”

She could think of nothing; lots of the other isles that used to attack were now scared; they typically weren’t equipped with dragon-proof ships and didn’t dare to go against an opponent with such capabilities. She was going to inform Hiccup calmly of this nice lack of action, but her subconscious sabotaged her efforts.

“well, nothing interesting has happened, at least anything that’s important to… to you.”

Her acknowledgement of his presence sent a surge of loving emotions through her mind as, suddenly, the very thought of Hiccup was lustful. She was slightly thankful that there weren’t any residents from her island present; she would have embarrassed them.

Hiccup noticed this shift again and, as before, questioned what was going on. Mala refused to let her dirty thoughts show and downplayed it, saying it wasn’t important.

With this near miss having passed, Hiccup realised there wasn’t anything else to do and began to leave, heading towards the doors while being followed by his dragons

He barely got 5 steps before a desperate cry came from behind him, “wait! Don’t leave yet!”

After hearing herself, she couldn’t help but internally curse; she had planned to keep this infatuation hidden, but now there was no way to hide it; She was on her third strike now, and Hiccup wouldn’t allow her to just explain that “it was nothing” again.

“what’s going on? You keep on acting strangely.”

And that was the last straw that destroyed any chance of her passing this off; he knew that something strange was going on, now she had to tell him. Luckily, there was still an option on the table that would allow her to be close to him, but not immediately imply that she was sexually interested.

“I think it would be a shame if I didn’t see Berk for myself after all these years. Also, I forgot to tell you that we have someone on this island that you may remember.”

Hiccup’s curiosity got the better of him and he allowed her to join them; on Toothless to allow her to speak to him more easily while she guided them to this ‘someone’. 

They also had to move the Red Death, to Mala’s surprise as she finally noticed the strange face of the anthro dragon, and also the Red Death’s disappointment; she had to join Astrid on Stormfly regretfully.

When his two riders had mounted, Toothless walked slowly out of the room; pushing the doors outside to reveal the gathered, unsettled villagers. They were initially distracted, confirming that Toothless’ genitalia hadn’t been an illusion, before noticing Hiccup as he began to speak, 

“we’ve renewed the peace treaty between this island and Berk, hopefully this means peaceful prosperity for the both of us.”

Many were pleased that the negotiation had gone so smoothly, but equally many were more focused on the surprising presence of Mala; so, they decided to question why, 

“What is Mala doing there? Are you kidnapping her?”

The general round of suspicion made Hiccup too afraid to speak. Luckily, Mala wasn’t so worried, 

“I have decided to join Hiccup by my own will, make no mistake of that. Me and Hiccup will be doing some things on this island, before he transports me to Berk.” She said, keeping a commanding tone.

The mention of the journey caused some commotion among the villagers; why would she be leaving?

“You’re leaving the village? Chieftess Mala, with all due respect, you shouldn’t be leaving. Also, just how long do you expect to stay in Berk? We need you here as well.”

Mala was conflicted; this was her village, but she also wanted to be with Hiccup, now more than ever. The strength of this new emotion was too strong and, although she had governed the Berserkers for many years, she felt a stronger attraction to Hiccup. Thus, she made a hard decision, 

“Forever, you should elect a new leader in my stead, as is the custom.”

They weren’t going to let her go that easily. Their cries of disbelief soon changed to anger, and Mala became thankful of her mount as Toothless and Stormfly took to the air to avoid the furious villagers below.

Now, with the time sensitivity of their task, Mala quickly gave the location of this guest. Toothless obliged and gained speed in the direction she was talking about. They kept ahead of the mob all the way, until they arrived at their destination.

Hiccup could now confirm the identity of the guest, and it astounded him and most of the other members of his group; Astrid being the most vocal with her disbelief while the Red Death was the only one that didn’t understand what the fuss was about.

Even with all of Astrid’s cries, it was still Hiccup who gave the first normal greeting,

“Hello, Heather.”

She was surprised to see him as well, but Mala broke up the sudden, emotional meeting with the dire warning that the Villagers would come at any moment. Hiccup added his own message urging Heather to follow them as Toothless and Stormfly, sensing the danger, took off again.

There was a brief time, characterised by heavy, incessant flapping, as Toothless, Stormfly and Windshear sought to get out of range of any anti-dragon weaponry that the Village had. 

Gradually they passed beyond the maximum range of any weaponry they knew, and the dragons slowed to allow their wings to rest. This gave their passengers the long-awaited chance to speak above the deafening noise of their first acceleration.

“why did you say you were leaving forever? I didn’t say you could and now the entire island is mad at me and Berk.” Hiccup growled to Mala; still in English, but utilising a small part of the draconic voice spectrum.

Mala sighed, saddened that her willingness to stay with Hiccup had led to this, “I… I wanted to stay with you, on Berk for a while.”

“you said forever.”

Mala’s spirit crumpled again, “Okay… I haven’t been particularly honest with you…”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at this treacherous suggestion, Toothless likewise agreed with Hiccup in a growl, “don’t you dare betray Hiccup or I will chuck you off and watch you drown.”

“…I love you, Hiccup. I don’t know why, but I do.”

Although her start had been unexpected, the ending was becoming extremely tedious; he had, what; 4 people show their love for him already? He was frankly getting tired of this. He also felt the need to ask the newcomers, a vague fear of the answer they would give,

“So, what about you; Heather and Windshear? Are you part of this romantic… group?”

To add to his current nightmare, Heather agreed while Windshear remained silent, although obviously wanted to agree as well.

Meanwhile, Astrid hadn’t ignored Hiccup when he gave her a new passenger. She took this break in the frantic flapping as an opportunity as well. Turning around, she set suspicious eyes on the busty anthro dragon. The subject of her attention shifted slightly as she felt the deadly edge of the glare. 

Having unsettled the Red Death, Astrid followed up.

“Are you in love with Hiccup?!”

The anger was surprising to the Red Death, but she also knew the truth.

“yes. I am in love with him.”

Astrid had expected her to show weakness in the face of her aggressive behaviour. The abrupt admission completely broke her angry edge.

“I… I don’t know what to say to that. Hiccup loved me, and me alone, until Toothless. Now you, another dragon, seem to be taking him away from me.” She said, before her anger returned, “it could have been simple! You could’ve just stayed away without convincing Hiccup to give you… this form!” she screamed at the Red Death, blaming Hiccup’s relationship to her on the curves exhibited on her body.

Even though the Red Death may have been frightened at the start, she was by no means a weak, cowardly woman; she was an alpha in her old life, and although she would let Hiccup and Toothless keep a higher status as her, she wouldn’t let this arrogant girl attempt to dominate her. Her 6 eyes narrowed as she responded with equal ferocity;

“You should know better than to vent your anger on a queen, you stupid warrior. I am no pushover and I would have you treat me as such. For the record, I did not make Hiccup transform me; he did that of his own free will. Also, you are not the first one to try an insult me in such a brazen way; Toothless was very eager for me to know his place and he only convinced me with his power. You have no such power and so you can’t threaten me.”

Astrid was shocked; here was a woman who had completely reversed their earlier positions of power. The Red Death held a clear advantage over her, but she still consoled herself with the thought that she still could win, that she was still a better warrior. 

Their hate filled stares continued, ignoring that Stormfly was eagerly watching Hiccup herself, thinking of how she could gain his attention in a similar way to the other women. She had been hesitant after the mockery of her first attempt, and she would stay silent for a while longer, but she still had her eyes on a relationship.

There was a complex dynamic emerging, each person trying to be with Hiccup interfered with each other and started to create a power struggle, although Hiccup wasn’t aware of this; he just knew that women were becoming far too… engaged with him and he wasn’t quite sure how to think about it.

A silence fell over the entire group as each member found a reason not to talk simultaneously. The only one unaffected by this quiet was Toothless, who found this silence unnerving enough to talk to Hiccup, “is everyone okay? I heard some angry conversation and then nothing.”

The Red Death understood his words and became horrified. Astrid wondered what she was afraid of, but quickly joined her once she knew.

Toothless had overheard them, now he had the chance to ruin their reputation; he was probably going to casually reveal their rivalry and destroy any hopes of getting with Hiccup. They waited with bated breath; competition forgotten.

Hiccup also wondered what Toothless would say, “what do you mean Toothless? I heard nothing.”

Toothless started smug, but cut himself off and started anew, as though he had changed his mind, “nothing important… Just a little bit of unrest.”

The Red Death relayed this on to Astrid and they both took a sigh of relief, thinking that Toothless hadn’t managed to overhear too much. However, they were proved wrong; seeing Toothless staring at them, with a non-verbal threat that this would be continued later. 

They were completely and utterly terrified about what Toothless might do, now that he had an advantage, but they would have to wait and see. 

While the different conversations had been going on, they had almost managed to get around the island, but Hiccup was actually interested in the back of the berserker island; a strange event had occurred there in the past and he really wanted to use this chance to explore further, 

“Toothless, land down there,” he said gently, gesturing down towards the special place. 

Toothless wasn’t so sure, he had gotten a worrying scent the last time he came, but it was probably fine now. He kept his doubts in his mind a moment longer before coming in to land gently, followed quickly by the other dragons.

With the dragons down, their riders dismounted and followed Hiccup as he re traced his steps from a long time ago. They entered the cavern, at which point Mala, Heather and Astrid complained about not being able to see anything. 

Hiccup ignored the requests for a while, guiding himself with Toothless’ help, but eventually succumbed while they were deep in the cave. He pulled some wood out of his saddle and got Toothless to light it. 

With the satisfaction from the fixed problem he turned around, ignoring Toothless’ sudden sounds of discomfort; Toothless could smell that strange scent in the air and it felt threatening.

The worried dragon was about to alert Hiccup, but he was interrupted as the human girls did his work for him; yelling in surprise as a large face with tusks made itself known.

Their vocal distress confused Hiccup, since he hadn’t expected anything dangerous to live down here, “what’s wrong? It’s just a bit of fire.”

Astrid helpfully pointed him in the right direction, and he gasped as he saw the extent of the dragon lit dimly by his torch, “Bewilderbeast? How?”

Toothless was less inclined to act surprised; this Bewilderbeast was a possible threat to Hiccup and he wouldn’t let him be harmed. He charged carefully; igniting his markings as he prepared to take this dragon down. Stormfly and Windshear quickly followed his lead as they all primed themselves to fire on this new dragon if necessary.

End of chapter.

  



	4. Chapter 4: The start of something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, and to those who enjoyed reading this series, you can bless exams (although not too much); they have provided reasoning to do stories for a site that my mother can’t monitor. I have done some work on my other story (It’s above the threshold number of words needed for posting) which is one of the reasons why this one has been so slow (but still faster than normal).  
Spoiler: The first sex scenes are coming slowly in this story; starting in this chapter.  
Again, sorry to all those who had their reviews removed; I deeply regret what I had to do a while ago.

The Bewilderbeast’s initial reaction was not of fear, since it hadn’t ever known fear of a smaller dragon in a long time. Thus, its first movement was an awkward stumble forwards; provoking Toothless, Stormfly and Windshear into providing a warning salvo; striking the walls and establishing a line of fire to outline where the Bewilderbeast had to stop.

This had its intended reaction as the Bewilderbeast stepped back in shock, but she also meant no harm; as she proved while talking to them over the threat of violence.

**“Stop! I don’t want to hurt this small human.”** The Bewilderbeast said as she tried to placate the defending dragons and her gaze was on Hiccup. They kept up their promise of fire, but Toothless rolled his head in a ‘go on’ gesture.

Although not all the spectators knew what was going on; Astrid and Heather were just aware of the growly dragon speech, the Red Death (still unnamed) was shocked in the presence of yet _another_ alpha, and Hiccup was wondering why this dragon knew him.

“Who are you and how do you know me?” Hiccup said, with blatant curiosity that overruled his dread at seeing a large, unhurt alpha in front of him.

The Bewilderbeast initially laughed, before realising her mistake as the guarding dragon’s maws brightened slightly at this surprising reaction. She quickly cut herself off and endeavoured to answer the human’s question. Too focused on the active members to notice the ones that stayed in shock.

**“I know you as a friend, human; I remember seeing you trying to stop the dragon hunters. I am grateful for your contribution.” **The Bewilderbeast said respectfully; her connection to Hiccup causing the imminence of the fiery death to calm slightly.

Hiccup recalled resisting the dragon hunters, but never actually seeing the Bewilderbeast. The confession, however, did explain a few events that occurred on the island to his benefit. He supposed he should be thankful.

“I am honoured that you call me a friend, although I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again to use it.” Hiccup said, with slight guilt as he recalled the brief nature of this visit.

The Bewilderbeast didn’t quite agree with this notion; a human that empathised with dragons was incredibly rare and she didn’t want to lose the only one she had ever found.

**“I can come with you; I have no reason to stay in this icy place for the rest of my life.”** The Bewilderbeast said, provoking an instant blush from Hiccup as he realised the Bewilderbeast had offered to come with him in much the same way as the others of his group. The shocked members of the group finally had a reason to get around and they recovered as this conversation went on.

He decided to avoid this encounter while he still could.

“That sounds nice, but I don’t want to tear you away from your home. I doubt that you’ll enjoy Berk as much and you’re a little too large to come easily.” Hiccup said, turning to Toothless before talking again, “Buddy, can we go now?”

Toothless accepted and was coming over to Hiccup so he could be mounted, but a desperate plea from the Bewilderbeast took their attention.

**“NO! Don’t go! I really don’t want to lose you. I know I’m big; but… but…” **She stammered initially, with an unsure face, before noticing the Red-Death-headed member, **“is that a Red Death? There’s the solution! Do you know how to convert me into something like her?”** She said with much more conviction, happy that she had found a solution to the biggest problem.

Hiccup froze; he knows he could, but did he want to? He had so many females around him and here was yet another one. Finally, a compassionate side came out and he gestured to Toothless to inform him of what he was doing.

Walking up to the massive creature who looked down at him with expectant curiosity, Hiccup put his hands on one of the creature’s scales as the dragon cocked her large head in confusion. As the effects had a short time delay; Hiccup accidentally satisfied his subconscious curiousity as he caught a glimpse of the two extremely large udders hanging under the belly section, a cavernous vagina no doubt hiding somewhere behind that below her tail.

He shuddered and turned away, still contemplating the numbers of women around him as the Bewilderbeast gradually shrunk down.

Astrid was surprised to see Hiccup’s explanation in action, watching in perverted curiosity as the dragon adopted a human body shape; a busty human body shape that was just slightly bigger than the Red Death’s.

Finally, it stopped, but Hiccup was too busy staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

“Toothless? Can you come over? I think I remember packing some clothes.” Hiccup asked.

Toothless agreed with a sympathetic face, recalling how awkward it was for Hiccup and then offered his saddlebags. Hiccup gratefully took the clothes, gave Toothless a small hug, and then walked over to clothe the naked women.

The clothing finally broke Astrid out of her trance and she was shocked; there were now two people with bodies curvier than her, even if she was quite busty herself. She started to suspect that the presence of other women would distract Hiccup from her.

While Hiccup was indirectly accepting the Bewilderbeast into the harem, another dragon serving under the Bewilderbeast appeared; a flightmare who immediately suspected something was wrong with the noticeable absence of a large dragon.

She charged at the only group present in the cavern before realising that the Night Fury already had a lock on her. She skidded to a stop, mindful of the aggression the Night Fury might use, and spoke.

**“What have you done to the Bewilderbeast? Answer now or I will attack.”** She said, still determined that she would attack the group, even with the Night Fury’s protection, if they had hurt the Bewilderbeast.

Thankfully the woman in question was able to respond; addressing the worried Flightmare with her Bewilderbeast visage.

“Don’t worry, I was preparing to go with this boy. Sorry, I almost entirely forgot about you.” The Bewilderbeast said, and then became shocked at her strange new voice.

The Flightmare was first surprised and then intrigued; she flew over and inspected the new form of the Bewilderbeast, silently gasping due to the persisting strange nature of it all.

Hiccup hadn’t even finished dressing the Anthropomorphic Bewilderbeast as the Flightmare took a closer look. Knowing how close they seemed to be, Hiccup was predicting another person willing to follow him.

With this in mind he resolutely called Toothless over again as the Night Fury kept a wary gaze on the two new members; since he hadn’t scared the hell out of them yet. This time, Hiccup eagerly mounted and, with Toothless’ quick take-off, was soon out of the chamber.

The difference in time allowed Hiccup some time alone with Toothless, an opportunity he eagerly used.

“Wow Toothless… so many people; my life has never been this complicated.” Hiccup said with a breathlessness that the unlikely encounter had inspired in him.

Toothless agreed sympathetically; he was well aware how weird this was for Hiccup and really wanted to make sure he was okay.

“I mean… at first, it was just you and me, but now so many people and… have you retracted your genitals?” Hiccup said, uncertain awkwardness settling around his final words.

Toothless jumped in his flight a little as he realised all his external parts were still on show, albeit not aroused; of course, with the knowledge of his shame they gave a small jolt in response.

**“No… should I?**” Toothless asked with embarrassment, mindful of the implications as Hiccup accepted that Toothless had been exhibiting.

“You can if you want. Just… try not to do it around strangers, okay? I’m sure that we gave Mala’s entourage quite the show.”

Toothless shivered, as Hiccup could feel through the saddle. He hadn’t thought of the others that had watched them, although now he was absolutely sure why they had given him such strange looks. Sadly, his penis thought this was a perfect opportunity to erect some more as Toothless desperately cursed whoever had created penises without a lockdown option.

Even with this he decided to keep his junk down; admitting to himself it was actually quite comfortable without it trapped in its pouch. He would most definitely remember to retract it in the village though; for his and Hiccup’s sake.

Eventually the other members of his group caught up to them; the Bewilderbeast noteworthy for riding her Flightmare friend (they had gained companionship when she gave him a source of food and the Flightmare returned this favour with friendship to the lonely queen).

They eventually reached Berk and touched down in the forest at the request of Hiccup; he was rightfully worried about how the people of Berk would react to him suddenly having an entourage of all-females. He told them to stay put, much to his sadness, so he could talk to the village carpenters in peace.

After the carpenters had been convinced by Hiccup’s supposed reason behind the expansion, a lie, they went to work and proved their classic proficiency in mending and repairing. After finishing the large wing in just 3 hours, Hiccup thanked them for their effort and watched them go back to their own homes before getting his companions.

He and his new friends entered the house stealthily; partially aided by the fact that the new wing blocked the sightline to their secret entrance. Having gotten past the last obstacle between them and living with Hiccup, they were treated to a view of a massive dormitory; a sloped ground of easily washed, but comfortable, furs with a basket of large blankets and pillows.

Many of the newcomers saw the obvious implications of such a massive, interconnected bed chamber, but Hiccup went against their expectations by preferring to stay in his bed; his only companions in that room were Toothless and Astrid, forcing the others to accept the, admittedly nice, but seemingly empty bed chamber with Hiccup’s noticeable absence.

Nevertheless, they conceded went back to bed, anxious for the next day to come; for which there was only one who declined to follow them; Stormfly. She had inherited some of Astrid’s fighting spirit and, as Hiccup was resolved to just sleep it off, she wanted to have the same kind of attention Astrid did.

Her sudden entrance into the room brought quite a bit of commotion; Hiccup started upright from his prone form while Toothless prepared a bout of flame in instinctive preparation to protect Hiccup and Astrid drew daggers; which after a few seconds brought Toothless’ attention to her.

Astrid stared down her rebellious dragon until a growling from Toothless interrupted her. She noticed her clung daggers and was suddenly very wary of what Toothless’ reaction would be; especially because the dragon barely had to swipe to injure her badly. Hurriedly, as Stormfly and Toothless watched with displeasure and Hiccup was still wondering what was going on, Astrid set down her daggers and then pushed them out of her reach.

Hiccup had no idea why any of this was going on, but he knew that he’d have to fix it if he was going to have any chance of sleep. Wearily rubbing his temple, Hiccup began to speak.

“Why is there a commotion? And why are you here, Astrid? I thought you’d prefer to stay by yourself. Hel, I thought you barely liked me.” Hiccup said, in a formality contrasting his tired state.

Astrid gave him ‘the look’ which he was well used to at this point. He merely ignored it and continued.

“And if you aren’t going to show a clear sign that you like me before _sleeping in my bed_, then I’d like it if you stay away for a while, sorry.” He finished addressing Astrid and turned to Stormfly, “I know that you’ve made your love to me _extremely _clear, and I wouldn’t mind you sleeping here, but my bed’s not big enough for two dragons.”

Astrid stomped out of the room with some disbelief, as Toothless watched with obvious suspicion of the warrior. Meanwhile, Stormfly hung around for a while and then decided to sleep on the bedroom’s floor.

Hiccup acknowledged that the situation was sorted out, although he did still slightly regret turning away Astrid even though it had been a just cause.

He was about to go to sleep when Toothless gave him a forceful shake. He endured the shaking for a while before finally deciding to get up and confront Toothless.

“Toothless, bud, why are you doing that? I want to go to sleep.”

Toothless gave him a wide, toothless grin and answered the question,

**“Now we’re on our own, and I do remember promising to teach you how to please a girl.”** Toothless said lecherously.

Hiccup blushed and adrenaline made his heart beat faster as he remembered about that conversation. He really wasn’t feeling ready for his first time at the moment.

“Toothless, could this be at another time? I’m not sure this is the right time to do this.” Hiccup mumbled unsurely.

Toothless sighed at the badly concealed attempt to escape, before continuing in his assured tone.

**“Please, Hiccup, don’t fight it. We’re alone, the night has fallen to dispel the warmth of the day and I’m perfectly willing to do it if you are.”** Toothless said; reinforcing his position, but still allowing Hiccup the chance to avoid the situation in his kindness.

Hiccup was about to respond with another decline, before he fully realised the error of his perspective; He was going to have to learn about sex one day and Toothless was there for him. With his mind resolute, he answered Toothless.

“Okay, Toothless. You win.” Hiccup said in a sad, but content tone; he’d made a hard decision, but was happy with the result.

Toothless was far more eager to hear about this news. He subconsciously wagged his tail before giving Hiccup a long, slow, affectionate lick to his face. Hiccup wiped the slobber off his face, before Toothless started speaking again.

**“I’m glad you’ve finally come around. Now, let’s see what I can show you.” **Toothless announced, with the smile still on his face. He pulled Hiccup into a tight, warm embrace, and then started preparing.

**“First off, female; I can’t recreate a human exactly, but I’ll at least make sure there isn’t a penis in the way.”** Toothless said casually; retracting his cock and balls and leaving only the breasts outside his body.

**(swapping pronoun gender). **

Then she lay on her back.

**“Now Hiccup; what do you think happens next?”** Toothless asked; intending to work out if Hiccup knew anything beforehand.

“Um…” Hiccup started, completely unprepared for the possibility that _she _would ask _him_ a question first. “Is it the thing with the penis and vagina?”

Toothless gave a sympathetic face, but shook her head, then she corrected him.

**“It’s lucky I got to you first; yes, that’s how reproduction happens, but if you want to give your partner a lot of pleasure it’s the wrong kind; It seems like you need to learn about foreplay.”** Toothless said calmly but firmly; aware that this was probably the first time he had heard of this kind of behaviour.

Now Hiccup was confused.

“What’s foreplay?” He said; his earlier embarrassment had been replaced by a slight perverse curiosity.

**“Stimulation, basically. But it’s all about making your partner feel good.”** Toothless explained. Hiccup started giggling, earning some suspicion from Toothless. After noticing her gaze, Hiccup didn’t hesitate to tell her why.

“Sorry, I can’t quite believe that a dragon is teaching me. I’ve accepted that dragons help in all aspects of life, but sex? I’m taking a long time to think of that fact sensibly.” Hiccup told Toothless, to which she responded,

**“Well, just accept it. You need to know, and I want to tell you. Anyway, we’re getting away from the subject at hand” **Toothless reminded Hiccup, and his shoulders slumped as he found out his missed opportunity.

**“First off; there are certain places on someone’s body that are more sensitive than others, although for different people there are different places.”** Toothless started and Hiccup slightly relaxed; currently the reclining dragon was acting like a teacher, so he wasn’t very worried. Toothless didn’t really notice this as she continued.

**“For me, the ‘areas’ are: my neck, my spine, my wings, my tail… and of course my vagina and breasts.”** Toothless explained calmly, her ease betraying the fact that she secretly wanted the explanation to stop; to get to the love and pleasure as soon as possible.

Hiccup was a little uncomfortable about one of the places she mentioned.

“The neck? But that’s… is it really what I think it is.” Hiccup said, dreading a certain reply.

Toothless smiled mischievously and made sure to make her next words sensual.

**“Yes Hiccup, and you have such a gentle yet firm touch; a delight to behold on the scales.”** Toothless said, before giggling slightly at his look of confused disgust.

“Why couldn’t you have told me this before? If I’d known-” Hiccup started awkwardly, Toothless put a paw on his lips and then gestured to her neck.

**“Shh… less whining more scratching.”** Toothless said with a slight twinge of impatience.

Hiccup sighed and then got to it; pouring great effort into shifting the bunched muscles back into order. Toothless didn’t expect that much effort and gave a surprised moan in pleasure from the feeling of her muscles relaxing.

The out of place sound, much more noticeable than their normal conversation, woke Stormfly up. She wondered what the fuss was about and then saw Toothless’ state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It must be love! love, love.”
> 
> If it seems like I’m being distracted by dragon sex, don’t worry; Hiccup is definitely not limited to relationships with dragons. It's coming eventually!
> 
> I'm getting used to AO3. But slowly.
> 
> Also, I have a few parts about physical description which I'm not sure about, tell me what you think would be the best one: monophallic or diphallic (one or two penises?) for Toothless and/or Hiccup? Penis/sexual organ shapes? Any other suggestions?
> 
> Leave suggestions in the comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed the previous note at the end of the last chapter, I would like suggestions for various aspects of my story; like sex organ appearance, size and number. For example, you could ask for Toothless to have two (or more, according to taste) Equine penises; if you’re using that example, currently the shape is pretty set as a prehensile, tapered cock, but you may ask for things like barbs.  
Fetish stuff, like macro and vore (soft) is a grey area at the moment; pain and scat fetish are already out of the question, but others may be accepted.

Stormfly got up from her perch on the floor and approached the two in the very first stages of making love. Neither of them noticed her approach, too engaged in either taking or receiving affection, before she spoke.

**“What are you doing?”** Stormfly asked with her head cocked; the action looked kinda like stroking, but was too intense to be purely that.

Hiccup wasn’t too sure himself, so he could only give unhelpful noises until Toothless answered.

**“I’m showing Hiccup the art of lovemaking. Currently he’s trying to excite me with touch.”** She said, unembarrassed.

Stormfly’s blue face turned slightly red at the thought, not only because it was mating, which was generally a thing dragons did in private, but also that, after a while of humans not engaging in ‘that way’ with dragons, she had started to think it was something that didn’t normally happen.

Regardless, she was still curious; obviously the human had some kind of understanding with dragons, so perhaps she could join them? She decided to ask just that.

**“Toothless, my alpha, could… could I join?”** Stormfly asked nervously, knowing that Toothless may respond with protective, territorial anger at her request.

To her surprise, Toothless nodded.

**“Sure, join in. I would prefer it if you refer to Hiccup as your alpha too, though; he deserves the title.”**

Stormfly began a questioning look, how could a scrawny Viking ever be considered an alpha? Evidently, Toothless caught sight of that look.

**“You stop that attitude _right now_. You may be too dumb to accept status based on anything less than strength, but I will fight you if you keep up that notion;”**

With the admission now in place, Stormfly came closer and, as her mating instincts told her to do, she turned around and raised her tail to expose her pussy.

Hiccup gaped in shock and Toothless shook her head.

**“Not yet, Stormfly. Touch first, sex second.”**

This confused Stormfly for a bit, but she turned back around, letting Hiccup recuperate.

**“Okay, Hiccup, now you’re going to have to split the attention between us, but I think you’ll manage.”** Toothless went on.

Hiccup did as asked, unsure why he had to learn this particular bit, but still willing to learn from Toothless. As he took one hand off Toothless, Stormfly wondered exactly what he would do, before falling into a similar trance to Toothless, with a cry of pleasure, after Hiccup started going for her neck.

**“That’s…oh that’s nice.”** Stormfly commented, getting a grin from Toothless.

Hiccup nodded in agreement, continuing the effective massage until Toothless announced the second part.

**“Alright, that’s enough of that; you’ve got me quite wet ‘down there’ already and I’m very relaxed. That was well done, you’re learning quickly.”** Toothless said, acknowledging the effect Hiccup had on her even just with his hands.

**“Now, we could keep going with other sensitive areas, but you already know how to deal with that, so let’s get to the good stuff; the breasts. Are you excited yet, Hiccup?”** Toothless continued, hoping to get Hiccup a little flustered for her own amusement, she was proved right as Hiccup hesitated to go on.

“Are… are you sure you want me to touch there?” Hiccup responded, carefully, with the full knowledge that putting his hands near the private areas of a dragon, no matter how friendly you already were, may still lead to shock and anger.

Toothless didn’t give him much time to refrain.

**“Of course, now give me more loving like you did before. Also, Stormfly, you may want to roll over; Hiccup’s going to have a hard time reaching your udders/breasts if you’re standing upright.”**

Hiccup was blushing even more intensely now; Toothless had her full trust in him to please her in ‘those’ (and Hiccup’s mind was still worried about changing the name from ‘those’) areas. To make it worse, Stormfly followed Toothless’ command and now her and Toothless’ breasts were on complete show, with a little jiggle from an impatient Toothless compounding it further.

Hiccup very nearly broke down in those moments, but he steeled himself to do the task and carefully placed his hands down; one on Toothless’ and one on Stormfly’s breasts.

Then, after a single, terse moment, he began to move them; to the delight of both of the dragons. He started off tracing the mounds, comparing the softness and getting a general idea of their size in his mind. After a few seconds, Hiccup had successfully outlined their mammaries and, like for the necks previously, indulged himself in kneading the sensitive flesh.

Toothless and Stormfly purred in pleasure. Hiccup had one more moment of holding back, before giving himself in to the idea that he would be here, helping to please Stormfly and Toothless, until they were satisfied.

It seemed that the dragons he had in his grip never tired of Hiccup’s curiosity to see what different parts of the breast felt like for both him and them, in fact they enjoyed it heavily, so Hiccup gave a discrete mental note about how this could be useful in the future.

And so, Hiccup continued for a long time; sinking his fingers into the flesh to stimulate deep nerves, bunching and spreading flesh, squeezing occasionally as though he was milking a cow… all to help them feel great, a feat he was uncomfortable admitting he was pretty proud of.

Finally, Toothless forced herself to ignore the pleasure for a bit so she could speak.

**“You’re a natural at this, Hiccup; just remember to stimulate the nipples a bit, and use your mouth at some point, and then you’ll be perfect.”** Toothless announced. Hiccup was about to shift his hands for a bit, so he could caress the nipples and use his mouth as she had said, but Toothless quickly stopped him.

**“No, you’ve done more than enough”** She said, to the obvious displeasure of Stormfly, who didn’t want the sensations she was feeling to stop. **“I think it’s time you got to know about the other way.”** Toothless said, slightly cryptic.

Hiccup was confused.

“What do you mean, the other way?”

Toothless had to resist the urge to sigh, remembering he was still a newbie to sex even if his hands were magic.

**“The male can stimulate the female all he wants, but don’t you want some pleasure as well?” **Toothless asked.

“Uh-“

**“I’ll take that for a ‘yes’.” **Toothless said, barely giving Hiccup a single second to respond. After a moment she made sure to be a bit more courteous. **“Sorry, I mean you must understand it’s about agreeing to do something, but you’ve been hesitant, and I really, really want to return the favour; to make you feel good. Just try and relax, okay?”** Toothless pleaded.

Hiccup couldn’t really say no, not now his mind could _confirm_ that something sexy was happening and it was _definitely not_ going to pass him by, so he nodded in agreement.

Toothless’ eyes lit up in excitement and she jutted her head towards Hiccup’s crotch, before realising, to her disgust, that it was covered in much the same way as other humans.

**“Blasted cloth…”** Toothless complained.

Hiccup reached for his trousers sheepishly, “would you mind waiting for me to take off my trousers?”

Toothless frowned, **“Sometimes good sex is a matter of time.”** She muttered. Hiccup had barely a moment to wonder just what she meant before she expertly tore his lower and upper garments clean off.

Hiccup had never found out what his penis did, but he knew that it was something he had to cover up, so his first reaction upon Toothless’ casual destruction of his clothing was to try to retrieve them before they hit the floor and exposed him.

He was too slow, and his attempts to pick them off the floor were met with a tail-swipe from Toothless that knocked his clothes out of reach, shaking her head when Hiccup gave her a look of disbelief.

“But-”

**“No buts, Hiccup. We can’t please you if you have something covering your penis.”** Toothless said firmly.

**“Also, it seems like those changes from before came down her as well; personally, I like the Night Fury cock and chest that you’ve got down here. Makes you feel even more perfect for me.”** Toothless observed, laying her seductive tone thick on those words.

Hiccup was going to raise another objection. However, Toothless sheathed her teeth and Hiccup knew that she wasn’t going to take no as an answer.

As if to confirm this, Toothless coordinated with Stormfly.

**“Now, Stormfly, since you don’t have the retractable teeth you’re going to have to lick his balls while I get the shaft.”** She said, before easily fitting Hiccup’s draconic member in her maw while Stormfly cautiously extended her tongue towards Hiccup’s testicles, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

Hiccup was quite surprised at Toothless; first at her forwardness and secondly at her mouth volume; he may have picked up a few extra inches after the modification of his genitals, but Toothless’ mouth felt like a cavern in comparison to his member. Eventually Toothless pressed her tongue against his underside and pushed it against the roof of her mouth, finally making her maw feel tight.

Hiccup gasped in acknowledgement of her advances, before giving another one as Stormfly wrapped her tongue around his orbs. He had to force himself to breath, since his body had never gone through such an indescribable pleasure. His choice was immediately proved to be wise as both Stormfly and Toothless got comfortable and increased their efforts.

“By the gods, what… how… why am I feeling this way?”

Toothless gave a smile from the edges of her maw, still in the process of giving him a blowjob, but didn’t interrupt her actions to answer fully.

Hiccup’s confirmation also gave Stormfly some confidence; obviously he was not in discomfort, so she escalated her effort from slow licks to caressing his balls with vigour.

It wasn’t long, under this assault, before Toothless could feel Hiccup’s shaft hardening. Hiccup himself almost got out the warning, “Toothless, it feels, kinda-” before his testicles contracted and he shot his ropes of cum into Toothless’ maw.

Toothless pulled her head off, licking her lips in a sultry way.

**“Now that’s the stuff. Anyway, to answer your earlier question; the penis is sensitive, to a pleasurable degree; the balls are less so, but I felt Stormfly might have felt left out.”** Toothless said.

**“What?! Less so? So, I was less important than you for bringing him to climax!”** Stormfly said; she felt she should’ve been given equal opportunity to please Hiccup. Toothless was having none of it.

**“Yes, less important; I’m the Night Fury and your _alpha_. If you want to keep up that challenge then you can suck. My. Large. Cock.”** Toothless growled, temporarily exposing the cock in question for a moment and worrying Hiccup, then she turned to Hiccup. **“About the climax; that’s what just happened. I trust you enjoyed it? I know I would’ve if it happened to me”** Toothless asked, gaining a small, embarrassed nod from Hiccup.

Pleased with her answer, she decided to move on. **“Well, now that you’ve had your first experience of being pleasured by a female, we can go to bringing a female to orgasm.”** Toothless stated casually, making Hiccup blush again as he realised it still wasn’t finished.

**“Do we get fucked yet?”** Stormfly asked.

Toothless frowned slightly in response.

**“Normally the male has to refill until he’s ready after an orgasm.”** Toothless explained, gaining a thankful sigh of relief from Hiccup, thinking he would be free.

**“But… with the stone’s abilities, it doesn’t seem far-fetched that…”** Toothless said, bringing a hand to Hiccup’s balls, having been left alone by Stormfly so she could speak. At her touch, and supposed thought, Hiccup’s balls expanded from fullness and a bit of extra growth.

**“…that can happen. Well, it looks like we’re getting fucked, Stormfly.”** Toothless said, managing to embarrass Hiccup again.

“Do we have to do this tonight? We could leave it until tomorrow, then we can get Heather or Mala, if they’re interested.” Hiccup compromised.

Toothless gave his idea some thought, squeezing his testicles apparently in thought, before returning to a lecherous grin, to Hiccup’s horror.

**“And let them get to experience the main part of sex before us? No thanks. This cock, these vaginas, right now.”** Toothless commanded.

“Since when have you been this…dominating?” Hiccup asked, genuinely unsure.

Toothless shrugged a bit, **“I guess once I became an alpha and when I came to love you.”** She said, before rolling over onto her back with her pussy facing towards Hiccup. **“Alright, you should know what to do here; put your dick in my vagina. Stormfly, I think you might want to help me teach oral sex to a female; you can put your introduction to good use over me.”** Toothless said, referencing Stormfly’s first attempts at presenting herself.

Realising what she meant with that, Stormfly huffed with irritation, but dutifully crouched over Toothless so their vents were aligned.

This was both the part that Hiccup knew most and somehow feared the most; the act of fucking was simple, but it also meant that they were intimately linked past that point, that much Hiccup understood. He waited, while the bared genitals loomed in front of him.

Finally, Toothless realised what was going on. **“Hiccup, are you alright?”** She asked, in concern; no matter how far she went with this ‘dominating’ behaviour, she still cared about Hiccup profusely.

Hiccup relented; his night so far was about conquering his problems, he would get over this one. In his mind’s eye, he imagined everything he loved about and wanted for both Toothless and Stormfly; he loved how beautiful they were, how kind and understanding they were, how mischievous yet caring they could be. He wanted them to feel happy, he wanted to help them, and he wanted to make them feel loved.

With his determination now in place, and his love for them sincere, Hiccup braced himself behind them and took his first careful, shallow thrust into Toothless; waiting for her sign of ecstasy, before pushing his face into Stormfly’s dainty, tight pussy so he could lick the inside of it for her pleasure.

His first few moments were characterised by the lingering hesitation and the desire to persevere; he gradually increased the depth of his thrusts while licking Stormfly’s clitoris and labia.

He went in for a few more thrusts, Stormfly and Toothless giving him lust-dazed looks that were his heartening confirmation of doing a good job, before he encountered his first obstacle; Toothless’ hymen.

He pressed against it at first, unsure why it was there, but a sudden shift from Toothless in her bliss brought his dick right through it, whereupon it split off the vaginal walls, leaking blood and bringing Toothless pain, as Hiccup could hear even as his blood roared in his ears.

Horrified, Hiccup stopped his thrusts and his tongue action before pulling out of them both to check on Toothless.

Stormfly was simply confused, while Toothless was still wincing from the pain of a broken hymen.

“Toothless, are you? Oh god, I’m so sorry, Toothless, I didn’t know! And now you’re in pain and… and it’s my fault. I guess I’ll try to-” Hiccup said, trying to help. Toothless shook her head, eyes still clenched.

Stormfly realised what had gone wrong with a start; she hadn’t expected anything to go so wrong while things were so good.

**“No, you have to keep going; it might hurt for me for a while, but I don’t want to go through this pain without pleasure. Please, Hiccup, help me out?”** Toothless asked.

Hiccup was about to argue for her health, but he couldn’t after she begged him to keep going. He put himself back in, for her sake.

There were a few more push, while Toothless gave a mix of happy and hurt noises and Hiccup forced himself to keep going for her, always for her, before Hiccup’s dedication paid off as Toothless finally felt the pain pass.

Once her pained gasps had passed, Hiccup gave a sigh of relief before returning his tongue to Stormfly’s vent, earning a glad groan from Stormfly as her nerves once again burned with aphrodisiacal energy.

There was a beautiful symbiosis that followed; Hiccup could feel every bit of flesh that moved within Toothless, each one intensely exciting for both him and her as their genitals revelled at being used for their intended purpose.

Stormfly’s inner flesh proved to be equally sensitive; Hiccup’s flexible tongue taking an intimate journey around the many ridges and moving parts that compromised Stormfly’s crimson depths.

Of course, such actions have consequences and in this case it was the climax limit; each push and pull of the penis, each sensation exploding from the myriad of haptic senses as they eagerly documented each rub, press and twist that they experienced.

Each of those blinding pulses of pleasure rushing to the mind, where they threw themselves into a brain already under the barrage of ecstasy; pushing the experience of heaven to even greater heights.

Eventually they would hit the point of release, but there was no chance that the experience leading up to it would be anything less than perfect.

So, there they were, in the most pleasing activity known to both human and dragon species. Hiccup could feel his time coming, but he wasn’t ready to give up yet; bracing his feet on the floor and thrusting deeper and faster into Toothless, while going into a frenzy with his tongue inside Stormfly.

The dragons being pleasured responded in kind; Toothless started clenching the muscles of her ass, pressing the hot and humid flesh firmly against the flesh of Hiccup’s shaft, before relaxing to let the senses recover before being enveloped in that snug yet sexy embrace.

Stormfly gave a little wheeze in pleasure as Hiccup ramped up his actions, her breaths already strained from her previous sounds of enjoyment. Nevertheless, she unlocked her paralysed legs and pushed back; smearing every drop of excess lubricant onto Hiccup’s small face, increasing the speed of her stimulation and filling Hiccup’s mind with the sensations of her powerful musk and the pleasant heat from the spread liquids.

All in all, they approached their orgasm with only increasing acceleration; Hiccup once again stepped up his speed and used his hands, one for each dragon, to play with their breasts and give them another source of pleasure.

Toothless reached with all her paws; back ones to reinforce Hiccup’s determined thrusts and forward ones to grab Stormfly’s chest and pull down, locking together their chests and lips; Fury on Nadder.

Stormfly gave a slight squeak in surprise before her mouth was invaded by Toothless’ tongue, to which she returned the favour; wrestling each other’s tongues and delighting in the strange tastes they encountered.

Finally, Hiccup thrust hard and deep one last time, both with tongue and dick. He squeezed their breasts to a point providing maximum ecstasy for the owners.

On their end, Toothless and Stormfly recognised the end, releasing their pent-up orgasms simultaneously; compressing around the inserted protrusions harder than ever before, releasing their fluids and screaming their cries into each other’s throats.

There were many minutes of silence as they calmed down from their orgasms; exchanging mutual touches of affection in the haze that hung around them.

Hiccup was about to nod off, but evidently his position, just at the edge of them and on the floor, did not please either of them. They worked together with their tails to pull Hiccup between them; Stormfly laying down beside Toothless. With the parties content with their positioning, they went off to sleep.

**A while ago, outside of Hiccup’s room.**

Astrid walked out, angry that Hiccup now had the attention of so many women and she, Astrid, whom Hiccup had a noticeable crush on since he was much younger, would be cast aside for this night. To make it worse, the main motivator behind Hiccup’s decision was a Night Fury; a Night Fury over her!

She was angry, but still her body demanded sleep. Here she came into a small dilemma; the ‘sleeping room’ was closer, but it was full of those whore (in her perspective) that wanted to fuck Hiccup. But, at the same time, she was sure she could establish a semblance of dominance over the others, showing them her strength and how they should just clear off, as unlikely suitors for Hiccup. _Or,_ she could just leave this whole thing alone.

She paused, hand on the door to the sleeping room; which might have swayed her decision as she eventually opened it wide and walked in with a confident stride.

The other women had different reactions to her arrival; some knew of Hiccup’s little crush on her and so paid her extra attention. Some of them, mostly the dragons, had no idea why she was such a big deal and basically ignored her.

Mala was the first to break the silence around Astrid; they had been chatting before her arrival, barely introduced to each other, but her arrival had caused commotion.

“Astrid. _So_ glad to see you,” She said; her royalty background may not allow her to be so vulgar, but there was an obvious note of sarcasm in those words.

Astrid quirked her eyebrow; not a welcome she’d been expecting.

“Hello Mala, what are you doing here?” Astrid said, intoning that she didn’t think she should be there; she wanted to undercut the chief’s confidence of being with Hiccup.

Evidently, Mala understood that clearly. She got a bit more serious, dropping the previous subtlety.

“I should ask you instead; argumentative girl who thinks more with her axe than her head? You’ve got to realise that he’d prefer me over you any day; _especially_ since I am a chief and you’re but a humble warrior. Speaking of that, you should refer to me as such.” Mala retorted; bringing up every single memory that would help break her down.

Perhaps Mala hadn’t chosen her words too wisely; some of the others turned their heads towards her with a unifying thought; _‘she thinks she’s better than us because she’s a chief’_. With that in their heads, many began to dislike Mala.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure about that, _chief_; a fancy title doesn’t make you superior here, so you can,” Astrid started.

“Enough! You two squabble like hatchlings. You’re lucky Toothless seems to stand you, otherwise I think he’d probably kill both of you for arguing over his mate like he’s merely an item of honour.” The Red Death scolded.

Astrid looked on with suspicion at the newcomer who was almost supernaturally curved. She was showing her amazing body with no hesitation and Astrid had to keep back her extreme jealousy of her body. At least she wasn't nude like the Bewilderbeast, but she was still stunning.

“Well, hello… whatever your called.” Astrid ‘welcomed’.

“It’s Titania to you, hatchling.” The Red Death, now known as Titania, responded.

Astrid had to find some amusement in that name, so she ignored the reference to her being a hatchling for a moment. She laughed for a while, as did a lot of the others.

“So, you’re named after breasts, and you’ve probably got some of the biggest ones here. That’s… hilarious.” Heather commented with a slight smile.

A couple of the other females checked their busts in that moment, with sudden notice.

Titania took a moment to think about that, before smiling in humour of the relevant joke.

Eventually a round of laughing started; it was too comedic to let pass. The Bewilderbeast was hesitant, but she joined in the laughing, revelling in a sensation that she’d never experienced as a dragon; this was one of the reasons why she liked Hiccup so much.

They went back and forth for a while, in their mixed group, before one of them suggested they go to bed; so they gradually stopped their conversations; going down to rest on a section of the massive, comfortable, easily washed mattress that Hiccup had designed.

Finally, they were asleep, the final ones to close their eyes getting a hint of what was happening in the other room in the sudden silence.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anthro alphas have gotten names as well as the flightmare.  
One of the few stories I did on a long trip; hence the length. Sadly I couldn't work on all of them at the same time, since I underestimated how much time I would have.


	6. Chapter 6: Toothless gets a little more attention, as well as the other members of the harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a review posted that urged me to go on a specific course that does change how I do the story slightly (However, as of now I don't have it). Keep in mind that, whenever people are silent on the reviews, the ones that aren’t get my full attention.   
This was finished from 700 words in just two days and very few hours, shows how effective 'motivation' can be.

Hiccup got up slowly, straining his eyes as he arose from the bed. The past few days had been crazy for him and he wasn’t forgetting it in a hurry; especially as he awoke in the strong musk of last night’s ‘activities’.

He had to sigh; first night of doing this and it had been with a dragon.

Wow, there go the good old Viking values right there.

He got up from bed, shrugging off the _close_ bodies of Toothless and Stormfly, including having to extricate his foot carefully from under Toothless’ balls, oddly; thankfully he wasn’t erect as well, otherwise Hiccup would have an even bigger problem.

With himself out of the danger zone, Hiccup crept out and then put on some basic clothes, eager to shower and return to normal life. Slipping on a thin shirt and trousers, Hiccup walked out the door, opening and closing it gently, passed the room with his ‘guests’ and then went downstairs to fill up some water for his bath.

He applied two of his personal inventions to the task; his running water source from the heights of Berk and his bathtub; which he’d replaced Stoick’s one with and which he now filled up.

While the rest of the house stayed mercifully quiet, Hiccup went into one of the private rooms he’d arranged for this kind of purpose and set down the filled tub, lighting a little fireplace below it.

Once the calm fire had been going for a few moments, while Hiccup used the heat to warm himself in the morning cool, Hiccup proceeded to wash himself, taking his time and enjoying his only real source of relaxation apart from sleep.

Meanwhile, Upstairs, the first of Hiccup’s women had begun to wake up and start talking. The ones that had heard the noises emanating from Hiccup’s room began to spread quite a shocking rumour; that Hiccup had sex with the dragons during the night. A few were sceptical, until Stormfly, who’d gotten up a little later than Toothless, entered their room.

After a few moments of confusing barrage of questions, they calmed enough to let Stormfly explain, translated by the Red Death; her explanation absolutely proved their rumour, in fact it added to the shock as she revealed it was Hiccup’s first time.

“Are you being serious? Hiccup’s never had a girl before? How could he have gone for so long with his nice attitude and _not_ gotten one? He’s basically perfect!” Heather exclaimed.

**“Well, he was in love with Astrid for a while, but it never seemed to go beyond a simple crush.”** Stormfly said, although her words held no real regard among the humans present until the Red Death translated. After this, Mala and Heather were quick to give Astrid accusing glances, as though she was the problem. Many of the dragons had no idea why the humans were acting so strangely; being far more cold-blooded and calmer than their homo sapiens counterparts.

Astrid put her arms up defensively. “Don’t judge _me_! I didn’t know back then!” She explained. The looks petered out pretty quickly, though Astrid could not suppress her disappointment; the reactions had felt like they reduced her honour.

For Hiccup, the bath went uneventful, save for when Hiccup had to extinguish the fire to stop it from getting too hot, and then Hiccup stepped out.

He turned around, for a towel and to throw away the used water, and then was interrupted as a large thump made itself known from behind him.

Surprised, he drew the towel close to himself and whipped around, almost slipping while confronting his intruder;

Toothless.

Hiccup was beside himself.

“Toothless! What are you doing here?” Hiccup said, loudly at first, before lowering it to avoid getting extra attention.

Toothless shrugged, **“Firstly, there’s a gap above the door to the room; seems like a design flaw.”**

Hiccup cursed “That’s _supposed_ to be there; to let bad smells vent.”

Toothless shrugged again and continue, **“Fine then, but then there’s another issue.”**

Hiccup was slightly concerned, he wasn’t used to Toothless having problems.

“What’s wrong?”

Toothless looked away slightly in embarrassment.

**“Well, it’s just that, last night; you didn’t… reach all of me.”**

Hiccup was sexually inexperienced, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know where he was going.

“Are you seriously implying that you want me to service your-”

**“Yes.”** Toothless said, not willing to let him say that critical word and lose some confidence.

“You do realise it’s… what… more than half my size?!” Hiccup gaped; it was an absurd proposition.

**“Well, I can reduce the size _slightly_, but I still want you to do something to it. Anything. Please, Hiccup.”** Toothless pleaded.

Hiccup was torn between his emotional and rational brain; his emotional mind wanted to say yes; it was Toothless! The one, the only and the best. How could you refuse doing him an act of kindness? His rational mind responded with equal intensity: how could he possibly hope to do _anything_ to that rod that he knew Toothless had? Anal pleasure, as he had heard in some weird conversations with Gobber, was definitely out of the question, oral pleasure was… uncertain.

And then his emotional side won over his rational mind. Why? Because. Sometimes the mind works strangely like that, an easter egg of nature.

“I don’t know why I think this is a good idea but… I’ll try, for you.” Hiccup said, defeatedly.

Toothless was happy for a while, until he realised that Hiccup wasn’t happy himself.

**“Hiccup, are you sure? I do want this, but I want you to be okay more.”** Toothless encouraged.

Hiccup mulled it over briefly; his collapsed argument made it hard to disagree. He brightened up, before crouching down to look at the object in question;

The tapered phallus hung slightly below Toothless’ chest; getting larger towards the base until it disappeared into its sheath. Though the shape itself was enough to impress, the oscillations, caused by the blood pumping through the shaft, made it visibly bob in front of Hiccup’s face.

Above them were the large breasts that occasionally quivered in response to Toothless’ movements

Far behind the tip of the penis lay Toothless’ massive balls; foreboding with their size, promising a lot of cum to come.

Even with this impressive setup, Hiccup calmly came forward and rested his hand on the penis itself, getting a feel for how large it was. Toothless’ shaft jumped in his hand, but he wasn’t surprised.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup placed his other hand on, before cautiously placing his tongue, then mouth, onto the rod in front of him, expecting it to have some kind of bad taste or _something_ to prevent him from proceeding.

However, he was pleasantly surprised to find nothing of the kind; just a faint meaty taste and a sensation on the tongue similar to the musk he could smell; evidently Toothless kept his privates well-managed.

Hiccup pushed his head forward, letting the penis quickly fill up his mouth, quickly realising that Toothless was far too big to fit in there, even as he remembered his earlier offer and reduced the size of his phallus in Hiccup’s mouth slightly.

Tentatively, like always throughout this strange process, Hiccup experimented with putting the shaft further down, into his throat.

His initial thrusts were haphazard, but eventually Hiccup disciplined himself and got it going up and down with ease; increasing the depth of the thrusts as well as the rate.

Gradually, Toothless reduced his frozen state; initially he’d stayed still, ignoring the urge to thrust, no matter how pleasurable Hiccup felt. Now he felt Hiccup had accepted it, so he rocked back and first, following Hiccup’s lead first, before setting up his own.

Hiccup felt the massive change go through Toothless; after staying so still for so long, Toothless’ movement was both surprising and deliciously dynamic. Hiccup found it weird that it wasn’t sexually stimulating for his senses, rather he gained pleasure from giving pleasure; an occurrence he was happy to pursue.

Gradually Toothless pushed it further and further, faster and faster, while Hiccup did his best to reciprocate on the receiving side, rocking antagonistically and clenching his throat around the invading shaft, squeezing his throat against Toothless’ meaty cock with purpose.

It continued like that for a while, though don’t be fooled into thinking that it got boring; Hiccup and Toothless were both having the time of their lives, rivalled only by last night.

During which, Hiccup moved his hands, from caressing the shaft in advance of his mouth, to the breasts, the existence of which reminded him that Toothless was pretty special.

He gave one of the protruding nipples a squeeze and was surprised when milk flowed out readily. He heard a moan of pleasure in response to his fondling, which he enjoyed greatly.

Still, even though they were extremely pleasurable, Toothless mock-scolded Hiccup for his deviation.

**“Now, now, Hiccup; save that *ah* for later.” **He said blissfully, between penetrations.

In response, Hiccup took his hands away and tried to speak his acknowledgement. However, the shaft blocking his throat turned his reply into little more than vibrations around Toothless’ dick, though the dragon clearly enjoyed such a sensation from his reaction.

By this time, Hiccup had managed to fit over half of Toothless’ length within his mouth and throat, aided by the way Toothless’ cock could bend to go down his neck instead of staying stiff to force him into an uncomfortable position.

Even with such a long penis to go along, the rate of the thrusts never slowed; Toothless was in extasy from the sensation, especially with the throat’s muscles massaging his length, and Hiccup was glad he could help out his buddy.

He did have his hands free during this time, a fact that he sought to remedy by having them go for the currently-underappreciated part of Toothless’ male genitals; the looming balls. He struggled to get firm grip on them, during which his hands regularly smacked into the target testicles, creating weird, but welcome sensations for Toothless.

Eventually, Hiccup grabbed them, and Toothless gave yet another moan as the myriad of haptic and temperature senses on the surface of his balls revelled in the sensation; so much so, he felt like commenting on it.

**“Hiccup! Oh Gods that feels good! How are you so…ahhhh” **He shouted, petering off as Hiccup took the opportunity to begin kneading them, feeling how the soft orbs responded to the dexterous, yet firm embrace of his fingers and palms. Toothless could barely cope, and eventually he reached his peak, giving a weak warning to Hiccup as his conscious mind was assaulted with feelgood sensations.

“**Cuuu…Ahhhh!”** Toothless screamed, his incomplete warning turning into a cry of absolute pleasure as he finally came; pumping Hiccup’s throat full of cum, which swelled it up as his peristalsis muscles tried to keep it in line, before letting the immense pressure pass into his stomach, which it promptly filled to near bursting before Hiccup quickly pushed off Toothless before the fluids became too much.

Free from containment Toothless’ cock gushed massive amounts of cum onto the floor, until Toothless had recovered enough from his bliss to shut it off. Hiccup lay on the ground gasping from exertion as his body recovers from the alien experience. Shutting his eyes, Hiccup drifted off into a daze, as did Toothless who slumped down next to him where they lay together ‘til a fierce knocking at the door interrupted them.

Hiccup got up groggily, wiping away the cum that had spilled onto his lips then washing his face, before going to answer the door to the bathroom.

Outside, he was surprised to see the various members of his ‘female group’; Astrid taking up the front with arms crossed and a cocked eyebrow.

“Oh hello” Hiccup sighed; his breath still hadn’t returned to normal and his body was definitely not fit for interaction at the moment.

“It seems like you two have been having a lot of fun together; we could hear you throughout the house. Just be glad that Valka decided it would be good to leave you alone; she’s already packed up and gone to live elsewhere on the island.” Astrid explained, to Hiccup’s embarrassment and guilt; especially for Valka, he hadn’t been thinking about what his mother would think, thankfully she’d been kind enough to just leave without seeming too angry.

A while beforehand, the girls had begun to hear the loud cries emanating from downstairs. Confused for a moment, they were suddenly reminded of the possible cause of those sounds as Stormfly gave a very honest laugh. It took them a short time, but they connected the fact that she was one of the first dragons to have sex with Hiccup with the laugh, and pandemonium ensued.

“You can’t be serious! He did it last night and he’s doing it again?” Astrid said, slightly irritated. Stormfly held back from laughter for a moment, shrugging her wings, before gradually descending back into a chuckling fit, fuelled further by the girls’ obvious disbelief.

“Well, that does it, I think we need to investigate this.” She said, with the agreement of the others present. They let Stormfly be, but she recovered and walked after them, eager to see how the situation went down.

Cut to the current moment, Hiccup was keeping them preoccupied at the door, while Toothless was still dazed, as though he’d eaten too many fish.

Hiccup was contemplating his answer; they’d had a lot of fun, but should he say it? Well, he wasn’t one for lying, so he said the truth.

“Well, Toothless has special needs… sexual needs,” He admitted, entirely embarrassed by now.

Astrid wasn’t impressed, it sounded like a weak excuse to her. “Really, Hiccup? _That’s_ what you use? You’re absolutely unbelievable; We all have needs, doesn’t mean you fuck her for hours on end and neglect us!” She accused, gaining a gradual support from those behind her.

Hiccup latched onto one of the words she said, “Well that’s the thing; I haven’t been fucking ‘_her_’” He started, before opening the door further to reveal Toothless in all his glory, prehensile penis and balls large and proud on his stomach. After this sight, Astrid, and many of the other girls, had to recover.

Eventually, Heather, who’d known a little bit more about dragon anatomy while alone with Windshear for a long time, came forward

“So, it’s a he, but a she? I can see his… dick, but why are there breasts? Male dragons don’t have breasts.” She stated.

There was silence from the others, even from Stormfly, since she hadn’t realised he had that.

Taking the opportunity, Hiccup explained. “_He_ prefers _he_. As you’ve probably noticed, he’s got both sex’s organs. And I understand your confusion; Helheim, _I_ was surprised when he first showed me.” Hiccup spoke, but even he couldn’t bring himself to fully put the issue to rest; he was basically in the same boat as them; he really didn’t understand why.

Thankfully, Toothless made them accept it in a far quicker fashion, after coming up behind Hiccup while they were distracted. **“Yes, I’m a hermaphrodite, but you should refer to me as ‘he’, like Hiccup says. I understand that you may think I’m a freak, but…”** he started, then shifted to a more aggressive style, **“If you don’t want to be around me, then LEAVE; I am never leaving my mate, so you have two choices; suck it up or go away.”**

The dragon speech wasn’t clear to the humans, though the dragons could understand what he was saying and feared him, while the aggressive intentions were lost on nobody. Eventually, the Bewilderbeast snapped out of her scared faze to explain, after which Toothless began scanning all the members, looking for the signs of unwelcome reactions.

**“If you don’t want to stay, then walk out of here right now, and never return.”** Toothless announced, like a territorial alpha; which, for the moment, was exactly what he was. His genitals were now hidden, lest they become an obvious target in the possible fight.

The translation followed swiftly but, to Toothless’ content, and Hiccup’s relief, no one walked out and no one lashed out.

Releasing his last held breath, Hiccup tried to diffuse the situation.

“Well… I think that sorts _that _out. Uhmmm… I understand that you all may be a bit disappointed that I slept with Toothless and Stormfly first, but I hope that I can make up for that.” He offered.

It was a satisfactory answer for the girls assembled, and they dispersed slowly, to Hiccup’s relief. However, there was a statement from one of the girls, who was out of his sight to prevent him from recognizing her, that made him turn flustered.

“So… I was just thinking; if Hiccup’s mother isn’t here, can we get naked?” Someone suggested, which was enough to get Hiccup’s heart racing. However, he soon heard sounds of approval and sighs as the rest undressed. He couldn’t help from getting aroused, as did Toothless, seen from his increased musk. Noticing this, he decided to talk to Toothless about it.

“Do you think they’re doing this on purpose to get back at me?” He asked, semi-rhetorically.

Toothless shrugged, **“Not the worst way they could’ve done it; they’ve all got fantastic bodies, unless you don’t like that.”** Toothless said, not really helping Hiccup to recover.

“Well, yes. But the thing is I _do_ like their bodies; they all look beautiful; problem is now I have to deal with getting an embarrassing erection.” Hiccup commented, to Toothless’ laughter.

**“_That’s _the problem?”** he said, with a grin on his face, before collecting himself for Hiccup’s sake. **“Well, I guess if that’s a problem in your society, your concerns are well-founded.” **Toothless nodded with sincerity.

Hiccup nodded back, before he caught sight of the Red Death, with her sparse clothing, walking back towards him casually. He was about to engage in conversation, before she turned around in front of him, exposing her bra straps.

“Of course,” He replied, then hesitated for a while, while Titania waited patiently. Eventually he conceded. “Okay, I guess I will do this then.” He said, untying the straps and letting the garment fall to the ground, while Titania remembered that she could take off the panties by herself and slid them down off.

Now she was naked and, to Hiccup’s surprise; instead of walking away, she turned around gave him a kiss? (how she’d learnt that was alien to Hiccup), pressed her chest against his, then disengaged. “I love you, Hiccup.” She proclaimed, before spinning around and joining whatever activity the rest of them were doing. As she left, Hiccup visibly slouched.

“Fuuuuuccckk…” He let out, slowly.

**“Me?”** Toothless said, hopefully.

Hiccup snorted briefly, before responding, “Not right now, Toothless, I’m a bit exhausted. Also, I’m pretty sure Astrid was talking about the other girls as though they also want to go ‘that way’.” Hiccup responded, calmly.

Toothless accepted the explanation without a fuss; he felt the same. But he got a lecherous grin as an idea got into his head.

**“It sounds like you’ve been invited to go with them, if I was you I wouldn’t miss this opportunity.”** Toothless suggested.

Hiccup was initially hesitant, but Toothless came close, as if to reassure him that he would help.

“Thanks, Toothless. Although I’m not exactly in dress and the village needs a chief.” He responded, showing the signs of Stoick’s task-oriented nature as he changed into his clothes and got ready to walk outside, checking behind him to make sure any villagers outside didn’t get a glance at... whatever was currently going on in his house. He saw that the girls were staying in that room, for whatever reason, and just strode outside with purpose.

Toothless, taking himself to be Hiccup’s guard, quickly followed him out, escorting him through the village and revelling in the awed glances he and Hiccup got.

One thing that was beyond normal was, when he looked up, he could see a strange white thing flitting through the clouds above the island.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t really remember whether the review said something like “let Hiccup experience Toothless’ male parts” or “Let Toothless use his male parts” But it is done now, and can be used to answer both versions.  
Human female sex is still coming, don’t you worry. As is a certain character.  
As the top part suggests, reviews are important to me; if you want a certain direction (which does not conflict with the rules I’ve set out; be mindful that one of these rules has changed; see below.)  
After this chapter, and letting Hiccup become orally intimate with Toothless’ parts, I’ve decided that anal sex is viable; mostly because I can choose whether or not Hiccup feels pain or has other hardships (you may have noticed he did not suffocate with the deep throat, I am well aware of the fact this normally happens with the deep throat, but I also have to make sure it doesn’t sound good to people with pain fetishes and alienate people without)


	7. The girls get their turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another day of chiefing, Astrid and the girls are given their opportunity to have their time with Hiccup.

The rest of Hiccup’s afternoon was taken up with chiefly duties, not that he minded today; since it was a break from the madness at home. Also, Toothless was a lot more affectionate than usual, and so Hiccup just ignored the reasoning for the time being and just accepted that as a nice addition to his day.

Currently his tasks were to deal with fish stock supplies with the fishermen; who appreciated his help as his practiced hands and sharp mind easily dealt with the correct sorting. However, he still didn’t have enough strength to properly deal with the full bags of fish; a fact that seemed to be strangely becoming less true over the course of time, too fast for normal muscle development. Obviously it was a thing about the stone, and Hiccup really didn’t mind; it would be nice to be actually helpful in terms of brawn.

Back inside his house, completely buck-naked, the other girls, that had found an infatuation in Hiccup for various reasons, chatted merrily amongst themselves.

“So how’s life been on the berserker isles?” Astrid said, curious about how Mala’s situation had been while they were away.

“Not much has happened, actually. A few small raids by other villages, but merely annoyances rather than actual problems. Weather’s been good and never had a problem with food or drink.” Mala said calmly.

Astrid was quite impressed; it seemed like they had a lot less trouble than Berk. “Really? Would’ve sworn that, with what’s been going on around here.” She said.

Mala nodded, before looking perplexed. “What has been going on around here?”

Astrid facepalmed, but in a covert fashion; as was her style. “Right, yes. Well we’ve been dealing with a few small raids; nothing to get excited about, but it’s annoying. I think they’re the old dragon hunters that just came and tried to seek revenge. Probably _why _we have such an imbalance in terms of problems.” Astrid said, resolving the problem. But there was still the mystery of the two alpha dragons in the room, albeit in their anthro forms which actually made them more confusing.

“So what about you? Haven’t seen you in a long time and *shudders* we didn’t meet each other peacefully last time.” Astrid introduces herself to Titiana. The Red Death scowls at the latter part, but she is pretty calm overall. “I… Have been sitting on my side, slowly bleeding out, for _years_. That’s all.” The Red Death replied.

Astrid was taken aback slightly, but she continued. “I guess that sorts out that. What about… Hiccup? Why are you here?” Astrid asks, confused as to why the Red Death was even here in the first place.

The Red Death sighs, surprisingly content. “He had the opportunity to kill me when he found me. But instead he decided to heal me and bring me back. Can you imagine how nice that felt? For someone who hated you to be so nice to you? To _help _you?” Titiana explains.

A very good point, and so Astrid finished with her as well; whereupon Titiana went off to sit in the corner, a little less lively than the others currently in Hiccup’s house; her attention was mainly on Hiccup and Toothless, she could care less about the others

Deciding that enough was enough, Astrid finished off her push to converse too; just waiting for Hiccup to come back.

Still, she supposed they’d have to go outside at some point and face the confusion about where all the other girls had come from, as well as the rather strange head the Red Death and Bewilderbeast were supporting. Their current abode was because of this phobia about how the villagers would react to the new arrivals.

Astrid was lucky to be one of the only ones there who was accepted around the village. She was about to get some clothes on to join Hiccup before she heard a crash at the door.

Outside, Hiccup had been gradually finishing up his tasks, and he finished before midday as well; which he was proud of. He had a communal lunch with the others, starting a few conversations, but his activities were interrupted by Toothless who, loving him as much as he loved him back, wanted to have him in a more intimate situation as soon as possible; pulling him through his entire day and making sure he was back in the house before he knew it.

It was only once he reached the door that he realised that he’d been tricked; an affectionate trick by Toothless, but a trick nonetheless. So he tries to dodge it, releasing the handle. “You know, Toothless, I think I’m going to take a walk.” He said, relieved, but it turned out to be too early to celebrate as Toothless tackled him through the door.

A few Vikings stopped a bit in surprise outdoors, but Toothless made his tail slam the door behind them; knocking them out of their stupor and making them gingerly resume what they’d been doing before.

Inside of the house, it was a different story. Hiccup was helped up and released by Toothless when the door had been shut. He was thankful that his affections meant that he hadn’t been hurt by his tackle, but it was annoying to be forced into this situation. “Bud, please don’t do that. I love you, but I don’t think I’m ready for this at the moment.” He said.

Toothless gave him a hug to show him there were no hard feelings, a lick to show his love for him and then a nudge to get him going. **“I’m sorry Hiccup, It’s just what I had to do.”** Toothless explained. Hiccup got over his grudge pretty quickly, never feeling in the mood to be angry at Toothless for very long.

He was about to sneak to his room when an arm snaked around his shoulder. Turning instinctively, he saw Astrid…

… nude.

Blushing he tried to turn his eyes away but Astrid pushed herself near him, pressing her chest to his back. “We’ve been waiting for you, Hiccup.” She said seductively, making shivers down his spine; she _knew_ how to mess with him, that was for sure.

“Astrid? Are you sure you want to do it now?” Hiccup said, trying to distract her.

“Yes. And I’m not the only one.” Astrid said, pushing herself closer while Hiccup felt another two things press on his front. Turning, he found Heather there; evidently she’d managed to find him as well. “No more excuses, Hiccup, you’ve kept us waiting long enough.” Astrid declared, before she and Heather dragged Hiccup away.

“Toothless!” Hiccup cried out. “Please!”

Toothless did come to his rescue, pulling him from their grips efficiently. Hiccup was relieved by this. “Thanks.” He said, quite simply, but Toothless continued walking the way the girls had. “Toothless, why are you doing that?” He asked.

**“Well, it seems you didn’t like your previous escort, so I’m filling in for them instead.”** Hiccup protested, realising he’d been tricked, but Toothless put his hand on his mouth, preventing him from doing so. After that, he surprisingly stopped leant down to whisper in his ear. **“Don’t worry about my behaviour too much, Hiccup. If they push you too hard than I will make sure that you’re safe from them. After all, that’s what mates are for.” **He reassured him, and Hiccup found himself incredibly comforted by those words.

However, that didn’t help much when Toothless headbutted a door open to reveal the rest of them. Instantly he was swamped, much to his confusion; why were they so affectionate towards him? He wasn’t given much time to think before he was swept towards their bedroom and ungraciously pushed onto the mattress; which Toothless watched with suspicion.

Their first move was to begin undressing him, restraining him as they untied all of his restraining pieces. Toothless growled at them. **“Control yourselves.” **He warned, which the hybrids passed on to their human compatriots. When they looked at him with guilt he decided he would have to do it himself. **“Hiccup, can you please undress yourself.”** Toothless asked him politely, acting as the police of the situation.

Hiccup awkwardly did just that, revealing his pretty average body, save for the draconic scales on his underside and the draconic genitals he supported. It surprised all of them, except for Stormfly and Toothless, who’d already seen it. Still, their curiosity got the better of them.

Hiccup was feeling mightily embarrassed; showing his hybrid traits to dragons was, of course, understandable, but to a human he couldn’t feel like they would see it as anything less than beastlike. Because of this, he was quite surprised when they teased his sheath, causing his dick to harden and extend out of its case. “How are you not disgusted?” Hiccup said with confusion.

“Well, first because it’s an interesting thing to play around with, secondly because we came here because we cared about you, not your dick.” Astrid replied, and others agreed with her sentiment.

Hiccup sighed, seeming to find nothing that he could use to excuse himself, nothing at all. Still, it wasn’t as though he wasn’t enjoying the sensations on his shaft; in fact he was quickly warming up to it. “Thank… you.” He eventually spoke out, genuinely grateful for their affections.

“Finally.” Mala said, warming up as well. Currently three hands were on his cock, A number which gradually increased to 4 and then 5 and then finally 6 as his full length came out. Hiccup was erotically overwhelmed, barely thinking of anything past the amazing feeling of the pressure, warmth and friction on his shaft.

It took him quite a while to adjust, eventually getting his thoughts past his horniness. “Surely- surely this should be both ways?” Hiccup said, somewhat stuttering because of the situation.

“You don’t have to do that, you’ve only been kind to us, let’s return the favour.” Rexya (the bewilderbeast) said.

Titiana huffed slightly. “Well, not all of us. But you were right to deal with me that way, and your kindness after that is what matters to me. I am a different dragon now.” Titiana declared.

Hiccup watched her with appreciation for what she had said; it was wonderful to hear. However, his thoughts were interrupted with a quick jerk of Astrid’s hand on his shaft. “What was that for?” He said, a bit frustrated.

“Now is not the time to be listening to stories, Hiccup.” Astrid said.

Hiccup grew tired of it. So, while his cock wanted him to stay here and take it, he chose to call on Toothless. “I think that this needs to be started from the beginning, Toothless?”

Toothless was happy to do so, pushing those swarming him away to give him some breathing room. **“There we go, now let’s try that again.”** Toothless said, disappointed at their behaviour; it seems like Hiccup wouldn’t be the only one who would need a lecture.

**“Alright, so let’s get this started from the beginning. I thought I wouldn’t have to tell you about this, lower sex drives and that, but here we are. Titiana, Rexya, translate.”** Toothless said curtly.

The others were slightly confused until Titiana and Rexya gave them the English, then they were irritated that a dragon was telling them how to do things; Toothless honestly didn’t care though.

**“Firstly, let’s start off with the big one; none of you asked first.”** Toothless said. After a few moments, for the translation to occur, there was even more outrage.

“Stupid dragon! He _liked _that.” Heather protested.

Toothless snorted. **“Sure, that argument would be wonderful if you were taking me to your human courts; the judge would agree with you all the way. But I’m here, I saw, and I know what you did. That wasn’t consensual, that was rape.”** Toothless said, definitely angry about the ‘stupid’ reference.

Hiccup watched from beyond, slightly worried about the rising tensions.

To his relief, the anger seemed to fade; the mention of rape told them all they needed to somewhat understand Toothless’s perspective on this. However, since the definition of ‘rape’ was just ‘bad’ in the girl’s minds, so they still didn’t understand him fully.

“Right, so you call it rape. On the other hand, when I fight someone I don’t ask him ‘oh hey mr. can I cut you to pieces?’ before I do. So what’s the difference?” Astrid said, confidently.

(One of the strange things about Astrid was, although her title of ‘shield maiden’ was about her lack of sex, the required combat to win her was deemed impossible by her parents, so they forgot to tell her about such things. It was unfortunate that this loss had to come before the judgement of a serious dragon)

Toothless smirked. **“Glad you asked. It’s because fighting is done out of hate; the intention is to hurt the other person without caring about them. Sex, or good sex at least, is about love; and if you think that involves hurting the other person without caring about them, then I am going to incinerate you right here.” **Toothless said, not even joking about that latter threat.

Luckily, he didn’t have to; the others saw his threat and decided not to test him. Instead they hesitantly followed his request.

“Hiccup… would you like… to do it with me?” Astrid asked first, quite awkwardly considering her previous aggression towards trying to give him a handjob. Fortunately, Hiccup quickly agreed and so they restarted their earlier one, but slower this time; more tender, since both sides were a bit shaken from Toothless’s words.

Eventually, though, they gained a bit more confidence; Astrid stroked Hiccup’s hard dragon flesh with smooth movements while Hiccup brushed his thumbs over her perky, large tits; focusing on her nipples and areola but also making sure to heft and lightly squeeze the rest; to make her feel appreciated for having such a fine rack.

From the sidelines, the rest awkwardly watched until they realised they were missing out on what they’d been trying to do from the start. More requests came to Hiccup, mostly submissive but Hiccup reminded him that he cared about them as well, so there was no need to act as anything but who they really are.

Hiccup’s hands were having trouble reaching everyone crowding around him; he had to switch between the sensitive areas just so he could give them pleasure, and he _did_ want to give them pleasure; both in return for what they were doing to his shaft and because he was thankful they decided that he, not any headstrong, brawny Viking, would be the target of their affections. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to; darting between necks and breasts for stimulation.

Toothless and Stormfly saw his difficulty, so they provided stimulation, in the form of gentle groping and licking of sensitive areas like the neck, back and breasts, to the girls Hiccup couldn’t reach; finishing off the logistical feat of keeping them all pleasured.

Eventually they’d all had a turn, but it left Hiccup’s shaft completely rigid and completely overboiled his lust. Seeing this, Astrid decided to move on to the next phase.

“Hiccup? Do you want to move on to the actual sex?” Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his lust out of him for one moment before replying. “Astrid, yes, if you want to then I’m willing.” He said, as kind as he could, before another pump of blood sent his attention right back to his shaft.

It stayed like that way the entire time before Astrid brought the tip against her vagina; pressing it in. For Hiccup, the presence of the lubrication from the aroused vagina seemed to extinguish his burning lust. After that went away, he was left with smooth pleasure and evidently Astrid was too; judging by the contentment on her face as she slowly lowered her hips onto his waiting shaft while he helped guide her down.

Of course, his shaft was meant for dragons, and it was barely in when Hiccup found Astrid’s hymen. Here he had to stop, as he would’ve done for any girl in that room; he cared for them all. Then he asked, “Astrid, I’m… going to go through it, it’s going to hurt the first time. Do you really want to go forward?” Hiccup asked, caring deeply about her enjoyment of this act. Astrid nodded, breathing heavily as she prepared herself. “I’ll get through it, It only has to be once.” Astrid replied, before sinking the cock even further, rupturing the wall of the hymen.

Astrid yelped, slightly in pain and Toothless was about to intervene when Hiccup took her upper body down to his and kissed her while stroking her chest; distracting her from the pain as much as he was able as he slowly pushed past the ruins of her virgin barricade. He made sure to comfort her as long as possible, still inching in and showing as much love to her exterior as he could at the same time, eventually reaching the point where Astrid was able to cast aside what was left of her pain and commit to pushing herself up and down on Hiccup’s dick at her own pace; which caused pleasure to blossom beautifully on her face.

Hiccup was glad to see her so enraptured, but his thoughts drifted to the ones that were watching; although it was amazing to have such special girls in the room with him, seemingly content to give him pleasure, it was hard to convince himself that he wasn’t just taking advantage of their lust. To sate his burning curiosity about this question he asked it to them.

“Do you want to do anything? I’d hate it if you felt left out.” Hiccup said, still concerned about them.

They nodded, and enthusiastically took positions around him as Astrid kept bouncing and moaning on his crotch; Heather and Mala presented their chests to him, giving Hiccup a proper range to restart massaging their breasts for their enjoyment while Titiana, Rexya, and the Flightmare (who’d been hiding in a corner as much as his glowing form could hide, only talking to Rexya in the absence of any other person she knew) Watched the intense show while slowly masturbating; enjoying the passion on display here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy. Sex scene is currently on slow burn since I wanted to emphasize that this is consensual.

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual relationships with communication; I think that means animal relationships aren’t bestiality?  
Why? Ehhh… I’ll blame it on hormones… and Arraia (to whom I say thanks for your review, suggestion, and guidance!)  
For those that are uninterested in seeing Human/dragon sexual relationships with other human/dragons: you can leave now, I don’t mind at all; save yourself!  
For those that are interested, hello there! Welcome to my story!  
Hyper male genitals for Toothless. Slight draconic parts for Hiccup. (No straight-up gay sex; male on male. I’ve already seen too much of that already, let’s do something different, probably some male x herm though)  
For those who wanted sex straight away; sorry, got to do some intro stuff first.


End file.
